La novia perfecta
by athenea10
Summary: Todos los años hay una competencia para saber cuál es el mejor regalo para Harry... pero este año Ron está seguro de conseguir el primer premio ¿qué será? H & H
1. El regalo de Ron

¡Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia… tanto tiempo de vacaciones hace que mi inspiración esté inquieta jejejejejeje

Bueno, todo esto pertenece a JK Rowling, a La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

¡Espero que os guste!

Aio!

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de verano en la que los pajarillos cantaban, los árboles se mecían suavemente debido a la pequeña brisa, los niños chillaban mientras jugaban a pillar vigilados constantemente por sus padres... en fin, una mañana de lo más normal. Un grupo de niños, que habían decidido que jugar a la pelota sería más divertido que andar todo el día corriendo detrás de otro como un poseso, se encontraban en plena reunión...

Pero vamos a ver – decía una niña rubia - ¿Quién ha sido el que ha tirado la pelota tan fuerte?

¿Estás sorda o qué? – un niño moreno se acercó a ella con las manos levantadas en señal de desesperación; habían estado repitiendo esta escena como unas cuarenta veces... vale, es una exageración, pero la paciencia del niño le decía que probablemente sería verdad – Ha sido Peter...

Pues entonces – la niña no se quedaba atrás y se acercó a su amigo con una pose digamos... bastante amenazadora ¡a saber quién le había enseñado a comportarse así! – Que vaya él – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

En eso estamos de acuerdo – concedió el otro amigo lentamente – Pero por si no te has dado cuenta el muy... – pareció pensarse muy bien la palabra que iba a escoger; después de todo él era un niño y su madre estaba a un par de pasos – asqueroso – meditó en silencio un momento... sí, esa era una buena descripción – se ha marchado corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a su casa.

¡Pues vamos a buscarle! – exclamó la niña medio desesperada – lo que es justo es justo – frunció el ceño obstinadamente... si ella tenía razón no entendía por qué estaban todos en contra suya...

Vale – decidió el niño moreno – Su casa está un par de calles más abajo, tienes mi permiso – le sonrió; por fin había ganado.

Qué gracioso... – entrecerró los ojos... mala señal. Su amigo, sin quererlo por supuesto, retrocedió un pequeño paso. Normalmente los niños, muy valientes ellos, no huyen de una niña pero es que su amiga... daba miedo se mirase por donde se mirase. Cuando estaba segura de que tenía razón se transformaba completamente; pasaba de ser una niña educadita, simpática y tímida a ser una especie de dragón... sólo que sin echar humo – Bueno, si tan listo eres James – no le había dicho Jimmy... ¡tierra trágame! – y ya que pareces nuestro líder – los demás amiguitos, que de hecho no se habían metido en la pelea, retrocedieron hasta casi ir a abrazarse a sus madres - ¡Entonces irás tú!

¡Ni hablar!

¡Sí!

¡No puedes obligarme!

¡Sí que puedo!

¿Ah sí¡pues inténtalo!

Está bien – la niñita rubia bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición – Está bien – volvió a repetir – iré yo solita a recoger el balón, pasaré la calle y me enfrentaré al dueño de la casa... ¡qué le vamos a hacer! – se encogió de hombros resignada – Si no vuelvo en cinco minutos decidles a mi padre y a mi madre que les quiero mucho... – se dio la vuelta.

¿Elisabeth? – su amiguito moreno se había quedado mirándola extrañado... nunca pensó que se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto.

¡James! – esa era la voz enfadada de la madre del pequeño – te tengo dicho que no mandes a los demás a hacer lo que tienes que hacer tú – se acercó a él y se agachó para hablarle cara a cara - ¿no te da vergüenza dejar que ella tenga que ir a recoger un balón que ha perdido uno de tus amigos¡Ve ahora mismo! – le ordenó sin dejar espacio a ninguna replica.

Está bien mamá – inspiró fuertemente y se dirigió hacía aquella casa – No hace falta que vayas Lizzy – se paró al lado de su amiga – Ya voy yo.

¿Ves? Te dije que irías – sonrió y se alejó corriendo.

¿Qué? – se quedó observándola como si fuera a destrozarla con la mirada – No si mi padre ya me avisó que las chicas eran traidoras... – caminó hasta llegar a la puerta – Espero que no haya nadie – tocó un par de veces.

En el tiempo que los niños habían estado discutiendo como locos a ver quién era el valiente que iba a la casa en la que se les había perdido el balón, dos jóvenes hacían lo mismo, o casi, en el salón.

¡Ya sé qué le voy a regalar! – gritó de repente un joven pelirrojo tirando un montón de revistas de catálogos - ¡entradas para la final de Quidditch!

Ronald – la chica que estaba al lado le llamó calmadamente – En serio... ¿no escuchas verdad? – el otro le miró como esperando un sermón – Ginny y Neville ya se han encargado de eso... tienen las entradas e incluso el medio de transporte así que... ¿cómo le vas a dar otras dos entradas más¿No querrás que te invite verdad? – entrecerró los ojos.

¡Qué va! Si no me hace falta... como le van a regalar dos entradas, lo más seguro es que me lleve a mí... no tiene novia ¿recuerdas Hermione?

Más o menos - ¿qué si lo recordaba¿qué si lo recordaba¡Por supuesto que sí¡si rompieron delante de ella! Al pobre Harry se le había ocurrido ir donde estaba ella para saludarla en plena cita y su novia se había enfadado. Total... sólo porque la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla ¿eso era para estar celosa? Aunque tal vez tuviese algo que ver que estaban a punto de besarse cuando la vio... o que casi la tira del empujón que la metió para llegar hasta ella... no estaba segura. Además también tenía un recuerdo más bien... imborrable. La muy estúpida le había roto la chaqueta al ponerse a forcejear con ella. Ni que decir tiene que al final sí que acabó en el suelo. ¡Pero no fue por su culpa! Harry la quitó de encima suyo sin mucha delicadeza. Cada vez que lo recordaban se reían juntos. Siempre decía: "Tengo que buscarme una novia a la que no le importe que tenga una mejor amiga" y volvían a reírse. Ni que decir tiene que para él no había sido muy fácil conseguirlo. Veamos... había tenido unas... siete novias y todas ellas habían cortado con él por la relación tan especial que tenía con ella. En realidad debería estar orgullosa de ser la única chica a la que él ponía por encima de todos los demás ¿verdad?. Sí... le encantaba ser su centro de atención...

¿Hermione¿Hola? – Ron movía la mano delante de su cara de un lado a otro intentando despertar a su amiga del trance - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado; últimamente se iba a ese mundo particular suyo muy a menudo... empezaba a ser bastante molesto – Bueno, vale, cuando quieras regresar me avisas – se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger unos catálogos.

¿Decías? – acababa de darse cuenta de que su amigo le había estado diciendo algo. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho lo que le estuviese diciendo... cuando estaba en el mundo de Potterlandia le importaba muy poco lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Nada – pasó otra hoja desesperado – entonces ¿qué narices le regalo?

Ese lenguaje Ronald...

¿Qué le pasa¿Es demasiado chabacano para ti?

La verdad es que sí

Perdone princesa...

Eres un poco cargante...

Mira quién fue a hablar...

Dejémoslo... hoy no me apetece discutir...

¿Y eso a qué se debe? – preguntó Ron con toda la intención de seguir discutiendo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de ella, estas cosillas hacían que se relajase considerablemente.

A que si quieres relajarte será mejor que llames a Luna – respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo mirando otro catálogo mágico.

Graciosa... – masculló a la vez que su cara adquiría un tono rojizo – No tengo la culpa de ser el único del trío lo suficientemente valiente como para tener novia...

¿Valiente? – le miró por encima de la página que tenía en ese momento - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Bueno, ninguno de vosotros dos habéis tenido el valor suficiente como para declaraos a vuestras parejas...

Perdone señor valentía pero si mal no recuerdo fue Luna la que te pidió que vivieseis juntos ¿no?

¡Qué va! Fui yo quien se lo pidió... – mentía... mentía como un cosaco...

¡Es cierto! Se me olvidaba que ese día te hiciste un cambio de sexo y nos citaste en un restaurante mientras presenciábamos tu declaración... ¡qué tonta!

Piérdete... – contestó de mal humor bajando la vista a tiempo de no ver la enorme sonrisa de su amiga – Hablando de eso... ¿tú ya tienes el regalo para Harry?

Por supuesto...

¿Y qué es?

No te importa – respondió tranquilamente.

Sí que me importa.

No, que va.

Venga... no te cuesta nada...

No me da la gana.

¡Hermione!

¡Ronald!

¡Hermione Jane Granger dime lo que es!

¡No quiero Ronald Billius Weasly!

¡Tú ganas! – refunfuñó un par de minutos por lo bajo intentando que su amiga no se enterase de las barbaridades que estaba diciendo – Venga... dímelo...

¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

¡Pues para saberlo¡También es mi mejor amigo!

Vamos, que quieres estar enterado de todo lo que le van a regalar ¿no? Más o menos como una maruja...

¿Una qué?

Déjalo... no me quedan fuerzas para explicarte lo que es... Está bien, te lo diré.

¡Genial¿Qué es?

Esto – le enseñó una túnica negra muy elegante.

Ah... qué bonito... – siguió mirando los catálogos, de todas formas podría encontrar un regalo mejor que el de ella con los ojos cerrados. La verdad es que quería saber qué le iba a regalar porque todos los años los regalos de Hermione opacaban a todos los demás. Siempre eran ideales y perfectos para él. Incluso los regalos de sus novias quedaban a la altura del betún. Pero este año iba a ser diferente ¡él iba a encontrar el mejor regalo! Por fin iba a ganar de una vez este estúpido concurso...

¿No te gusta?

Claro que sí... sólo que no veo a Harry saltando de alegría por una túnica... él ya tiene muchas...

Pero no como esta – sonrió ella – En realidad creo que sólo hay otra como esta en todo el mundo y me ha costado mucho encontrarla...

¿Ya te las estás dando de importante? – preguntó bastante molesto – Eso es una túnica negra y, que yo sepa, hay montones de ellas en las tiendas...

Ya te he dicho que no

Vale¿qué tiene de especial?

¿Recuerdas la capa de invisibilidad?

Claro - ¿cómo no iba a recordarla? En su batalla contra Vol... Vol... ¡al carajo¿por qué ni siquiera lograba pensar en su nombre? Estúpida tradición miedica... ¡Está bien! El día de la última batalla contra quién-tú-y-yo-y-toda-la-comunidad-mágica-y-media-muggle-conocemos utilizaron la capa de invisibilidad que le habían regalado a Harry. Por supuesto sólo pudieron utilizarla su propietario y Hermione porque... bueno, él ya no cabía ni encogiéndose como un ovillo. En fin, bendito encantamiento desilusionador conjurado perfectamente por la bruja más inteligente del colegio (por mucho que le fastidiase reconocerlo claro). El caso es que se acercaron al valle de Godric porque allí estaba el asqueroso. Se había instalado en el cementerio de atrás... no podía esconderse en una zona residencial o aunque sea en un sitio más... luminoso... ¡no! Tenía que ser en un cementerio ¡y en frente de las tumbas de los padres de Harry¿Por qué ningún malo que se precie entiende que si mosquea mucho al bueno éste, en lugar de darle una paliza mediana como se supone que tiene que ocurrir, le dará la mayor que se haya visto jamás? En fin, basta de reflexiones estúpidas... El caso es que antes de llegar hasta el-que-está-muerto-pero-todos-seguimos-temiendo-decir-su-nombre-vete-tú-a-saber-por-qué Lucius, siempre tan amable él, les descubrió. Entonces Harry se enfrentó a un dilema: proteger su capa de invisibilidad y dejar que Hermione se las apañase como pudiese o salvarla a ella y pasar de la capa como de Crabble. Ni que decir tiene que eligió la segunda y la capa quedó chamuscadilla. Siempre sintió su pérdida y desde entonces Hermione se le quedó ese rastro de culpa. Sí, ya... ella se puso en medio de la maldición asesina que el-que-nos-hemos-cansado-de-no-nombrar le dirigió a Harry. Y es cierto que le salvó la vida y él estará eternamente en deuda con ella pero... esa es una espinita que se le quedó clavada a ella... ¡un momento! Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa... ¿Por qué narices ella se puso en medio? Nunca me había parado a pensarlo... ¿Es posible que ella...? No... qué tontería...

¿Ron te pasa algo? Tienes una cara de tonto que no puedes con ella... ¿Ron? – Se acercó y le sacudió despacio. Al ver que no reaccionaba lo hizo más fuerte.

¡Oye¡Para ya! – le grito una vez salió de su mundo particular

Pues lo que te estaba explicando... esta túnica tiene la virtud única de poder ser utilizada como una capa de invisibilidad. Su tejido es completamente igual y los bolsillos que tiene dentro son como... pozos sin fondo. Puede meter casi cualquier cosa y luego, con sólo pensar en algo, aparece instantáneamente en su mano ¿genial verdad? – por fin se iba a resarcir de la pérdida de la capa de invisibilidad en la batalla final... no era igual que la que perteneció a su padre pero algo era algo ¿no?

¡Ya sé lo que le voy a regalar! – gritó sonriente sin haber escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho Hermione.

¿Ah sí? – Total... ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que él pasara de ella así que no le dio importancia.

Sí

¿Se puede saber qué es?

Por supuesto, es – en ese momento llamaron a la puerta – ahora te lo digo.

Por favor, que no me abra el tipo raro, por favor que no me abra el tipo raro – normalmente ningún niño se quería acercar a esa casa; por eso Peter había huido como alma que lleva el diablo al ver dónde caía la pelota. La primera vez que escuchó una cosa rara de esta casa había sido una historia que tenía que ser mentira a la fuerza... o eso pensaba en aquel momento. La historia básicamente contaba que un día unos niños perdieron una pelota en el jardín de esa casa; hasta ahí todo normal, vale. Lo raro pasó después cuando fueron a recogerla. Un par de niños se aventuraron, muy valientes ellos, a llamar y a pedir disculpas. Ya tenían ensayado el discurso y todo; la verdad es que ninguno de ellos tenía mucha puntería y por eso habían tenido que llamar a las casa de medio barrio... pero eso ahora no interesa mucho. A lo que íbamos... los dos chicos llamaron a la puerta y les abrió una chica castaña bastante bonita y muy simpática. Ella se ofreció a ir a por el balón pero Charlie, el más "galante" de los dos chicos, decidió que no era justo que una chica tan bonita tuviese que recorrerse toda la casa por un fallo suyo. Así que entró, pasando olímpicamente de los gritos que daba la chica. Lo que vio en el salón le dejó a cuadros. Dos piernas andaban solas por el salón mientras buscaban la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Totalmente cegado por el miedo el niño apenas pudo soltar un pequeño gritito; a su lado se encontraba el medio cuerpo de un chico pelirrojo que no hacía más que decir algo parecido a "¡no te preocupes chico esto es sólo un truco de magia¡Harry¡Ayuda¡no he podido aparecerme bien y he perdido la mitad del cuerpo¡Harry!" Así que, después de ese capítulo, la casita completamente blanca con un cuidado jardín de atrás, quedó totalmente vetado por la comunidad infantil del barrio. Todo esto pasó de moda hasta que, en Halloween, otros dos niños se acercaron a la casa. Algunos dicen que eran los más valientes y otros que se perdieron... nos inclinamos a pensar que fue lo segundo. Esperaban que les abriese la puerta un chico disfrazado pero lo que se encontraron hizo que se les helase la sangre... ¡era un dragón auténtico que escupía llamas! Y esta vez no era ninguna leyenda porque él pasaba por la calle junto a su hermanita y Lizzy ¡menudo susto que se llevaron! Todos corriendo como locos mientras se oía un grito, algo que no olvidarían en mucho tiempo... "¡Ronald¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo¡Has asustado a medio vecindario!". Desde entonces nadie quería ni oír hablar de ese tal... Ronald... Por eso rogaba una y mil veces para que le abriese esa chica tan bonita que era muy amable y amiga de su madre... ¡Por favor!

¿Quién eres y qué quieres? - ¡es el pelirrojo¡es el pelirrojo! - ¿Hola? – preguntó al ver que no respondía - ¿eres sordo o mudo? – se agachó a su altura y le sonrió, pero el niño se agazapó aún más.

Eh... - ¿y el valor que se supone tenía? Socorro... ¿dónde está superman cuando se le necesita? Seguramente haciendo la colada... ¡mamá!

¿Dónde vas? – el pequeño estaba dando unos pasos atrás - ¡Hermione¿algún chico de tu barrio es sordo o mudo? – se volvió al salón.

Eh... – venga piernas... ¡no me falléis ahora! Tengo que salir, tengo que salir...

¡James! – exclamó Hermione cuando salió a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando - ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Yo? Er... la pelota... jardín... atrás... – di algo coherente, di algo coherente.

¡Ah! Se os ha perdido la pelota en mi jardín ¿verdad? – el pobre niño asintió aún muerto de miedo – Espera y ahora te la traigo – no iba a entrar ahí ni por todo el oro del mundo ¡no estando ese pelirrojo!

Oye chaval... ¿quieres un caramelo? - ¡otra vez el pelirrojo¿pero no se había ido?

No... gracias...

¡Sabes hablar!

¡Hola! – de repente había aparecido un chico moreno más bajito que el pelirrojo... ¿de dónde había salido?

¿Harry? – el pelirrojo había dado tal bote que, de haber podido, se hubiese subido a la lámpara - ¿qué haces aquí?

Pues visitando a mi mejor amiga – sonrió... parece bastante amable - ¿tú qué estás haciendo aquí? – por cómo le ha mirado seguro que se pelean.

Ligando con Hermione ¿tú que crees?

Aquí está la pelota... ¿Harry¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Interrumpiendo a Ron para que no ligue contigo.

¿Qué? Esto... Espera un momento – se acercó al niño – Aquí tienes la pelota James, ya puedes ir a jugar.

Gracias.

¡Espera¿Te llamas James? – aquel chico, Harry, se había acercado a él y se había agachado.

¡Sí!

¿Te gusta el nombre?

¡Me encanta! Además... mi padre quería llamarme Vincent... ¿te imaginas? – no sabía por qué pero ese chico le caía muy bien.

Sí, definitivamente James es mucho mejor nombre... ¿sabes? Yo también me llamo así

¿En serio?

Sí, como mi papá...

¡Vaya! Oye... ¿vienes mucho a esta casa?

A veces... ¿por qué?

Te gustaría... ¿te gustaría venir mañana a jugar a la pelota con mis amigos?

Claro ¿puede venir Hermione también?

Por supuesto – su vecina sonreía... ¿o se le estaba cayendo la baba? No estaba muy seguro... aún era un niño.

¡Oye! – el pelirrojo parecía enfadado - ¿y yo no puedo ir?

¡No! – corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a donde le esperaban sus amigos. Rápidamente les contó todo y los niños, casi histéricos, se acercaron a abrazar a sus madres. Ellas, muy pacientes, acordaron no volver a dejar que ellos jugaran a la pelota... siempre les quedaría pillar ¿no?

¿Pero qué les pasa a los críos de este vecindario conmigo? No lo entiendo... – Ron cerró la puerta tras él.

¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con el episodio de la aparición de la mitad de tus extremidades en un lugar y de la otra mitad en otro? – respondió Harry mientras Hermione les dirigía a la cocina para tomar algo - ¿o lo de traer un dragón vivo para Halloween? – fingió pensar – No lo tengo muy claro...

¡Pero qué gracioso que es mi amigo! – se sentó de un golpe en una silla – ¿y tú a qué has venido? Se supone que habíamos quedado dentro de media hora en el Caldero Chorreante...

Ya te lo he dicho... he venido a buscar a Hermione – la nombrada se quedó parada por la impresión ¡venía a buscarla a ella! – No me apetecía ir solo y venía a preguntarle si no le importaría que fuésemos juntos – sonrió - ¿Vienes conmigo? – la miró directamente.

¡Claro! Espera que cojo mi abrigo – se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina cuando un ruidito gutural la paró - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – se dio la vuelta.

Sólo he carraspeado – dijo el pelirrojo.

¿Eso era un carraspeo? – preguntó ella medio asustada – será mejor que te revise un medi mago Ron...

Muy graciosa... – dirigió sus ojos a la sala en la que aún se encontraban varias pilas de catálogos mágicos - ¿No se te olvida algo? – preguntó intentando sonar casual.

¿Algo? – Harry miraba a sus dos amigos intentando averiguar de qué diablos estaban hablando – No que yo sepa...

Hermione – pareció canturrear Ron - ¿seguro que no se te olvida nada? – disimuladamente intentó señalar a su amigo moreno. Hay que aclarar que sólo lo intentó porque conseguir lo que se dice conseguir pues... hay que responder que no.

¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo? – se señaló Harry.

No, que va... ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? – se intentó defender Ron; como siempre no lo logró... ni siquiera se acercó.

Acabas de señalarme...

No es cierto

¡Claro que sí!

¡No te he señalado!

¡Me has señalado con los ojos!

¡Qué no!

¡Ah! – en medio de la discusión Hermione acababa de darse cuenta de a que se refería su amigo pelirrojo - ¡Claro! – y, ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó a Harry y le estampó un beso en la mejilla dejando a los dos chicos estupefactos – La tradición ¿verdad? – siempre que entraba Harry en su casa ella le recibía con un beso en la mejilla pero como esta vez se habían entretenido con James pues no lo había podido hacer.

Eh... – Ron no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Hermione? Últimamente cuando Harry estaba cerca se volvía más tonta que Umbridge en sus malos tiempos – el salón – siguió directamente – está hecho un desastre... ya sabes lo de la aparición que he hecho... – alzó una ceja, realmente esperaba que lo entendiese.

¿Aparición¿salón? - ¿de qué le estaba hablando? No se había aparecido en el salón... ¡los catálogos! Tenía que recogerlos. Aprovechando que Harry había encontrado que el suelo era la mar de interesante hizo un movimiento bastante bien disimulado con su varita para recogerlos. Vale, en honor a la verdad, diremos que fue casi una chapuza porque, cuando intentó sacar la varita, tiró un azucarero que tenía encima de la mesa. Pero, como Harry seguía mirando las baldosas, no se dio ni cuenta y todo salió bien - ¡Ya lo recuerdo¡Ronald me las vas a pagar! – simuló abalanzarse sobre su amigo pelirrojo pero lo único que consiguió fue resbalarse con un poco de agua que se le había caído al lavar los platos. El resultado fue Hermione sentada en el suelo con el trasero mojado, Ron riéndose como un loco y Harry examinando minuciosamente la pintura del techo.

¡Harry deja de mirar al techo! – le reprochó Hermione mientras intentaba ponerse en pie - ¡que no es la Capilla Sixtina!

¿Qué? – Por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la cocina de su amiga y de que ella estaba tirada en el suelo. En menos de un segundo ya estaba ayudándole a levantarse mientras que Ron parecía que iba a explotar de tanto reírse – Perdona... ¿estás bien? – le sonrió con preocupación ¿quién podría enfadarse con él?

Sí, perfectamente – lo único que podía hacer era sonreírle ¿Por qué se tenía que quedar con cara de idiota cada vez que le sonreía? Se supone que esa etapa ya había pasado... ¡ella era toda una mujer de veinticuatro años¡Por Merlín! Ya no era una quinceañera que babeaba por sus amigos... - ¿Nos vamos?

¿No tenías que limpiar el salón? – preguntó de repente Harry – Si quieres te ayudo y así terminamos antes - ¡y otra vez esa sonrisa marca Potter¡Merlín ayúdame!

No tranquilo... yo... esto... Ronald se encargará de todo... – y se encaminó a la puerta para poder coger su abrigo - ¿Nos vamos? – sus dos amigos asintieron y se fueron al Callejón Diagón.

¿No va a venir Luna? – preguntó Hermione una vez llegaron a las Tres Escobas; como ya estaban los tres juntos no tenía sentido el ir al Caldero Chorreante.

Hoy no puede venir – respondió Ron y tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

¡Vaya! Entonces tendremos el inmenso honor de contar con tu compañía esta vez – sonrió Harry – siempre que venís juntos es como si no estuvieseis.

Lo mismo digo cuando vienes con alguna de tus novias – contestó simplemente Ron – O cuando Hermione... esto... no espera, si nunca ha traído a ninguno de sus novios...

Cuando traje a Terry casi le haces la prueba de los mortifagos Ron... así que he decidido no traer a ninguno más – respondió simplemente ella.

Eso no es una respuesta... – farfulló el pelirrojo – Seguro que es porque no tienes a ninguno y no quieres traerlo.

¡Claro que tengo novios!

¿Ah sí¿y cuántos han sido? Déjame pensar... han sido dos: Terry y Viktor.

Bueno Casanova... no todos tenemos ese magnetismo animal que tú destilas a raudales... – contestó con ironía la castaña a la vez que se tomaba de un trago su cerveza.

¿Vais a empezar a discutir? – preguntó aburrido Harry – Porque si es así me voy a la barra e intento hablar con esa morena que no hace más que mirar hacía aquí...

¡No! – gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

¿Por qué no? – les miró confundido... ¡era la primera vez en trece años que les veía estar de acuerdo en algo¡y además habían hablado a la vez! Esto es como un cometa... sólo pasa una vez cada cien años.

Porque esta tarde tenemos que ser sólo los tres – contestó tranquilamente Ron, aunque internamente aún no podía creer que ellos dos hubiesen hablado a la vez y estuviesen de acuerdo. – Ya sabes una tradición...

¡Pero si tú traes a Luna! – protestó Harry – Y yo a veces he traído a alguna de mis novias... – y esos días se convertían en recuerdos imborrables... ver a las novias de su mejor amigo atrayendo a cualquiera que quiera conocer al Elegido y dárselas de importante por... digamos... compartir la cama con él pues... no era algo agradable de recordar. Aunque él les jurase y perjurase que exageraban, a todos se les quedaba la imagen (o mejor dicho, la imaginación realizaba la labor) y después de que cortasen ellas siempre tenían a un par de cientos de tíos completamente encantados de poder estar con ellas. Bueno... por lo menos no se sentirían solas ¿no?

Ya pero ellas tienen el título oficial de novia – debatió Hermione – y esa chica sólo sería una conocida

Eh... - ¿qué iba a poder responder a eso? Pues absolutamente nada – Tienes razón... escucharé cómo discutís... – dijo con resignación apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

Me estás ofendiendo – Ron intentó parecer herido, aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Si se escribiese un libro acerca de su relación y este tuviera cien páginas, noventa y nueve y media estaría llena de sus discusiones – Bueno¿qué hacemos hoy? – será mejor cambiar de tema... los ojos de Hermione comenzaban a lanzar chispas.

¿Qué os parece si pasamos por la tienda de Quidditch? Tengo que comprarme un par de guantes para el próximo entrenamiento – propuso Harry. Después de salir de Hogwarts los tres amigos se habían convertido en aurores muy cualificados. En tiempos de guerra no tenían tiempo ni para pasar una noche tranquila en casa pero en tiempos de paz, como ahora mismo, Harry y Ron se concentraban en su deporte favorito mientras que Hermione estudiaba la carrera de medi magia... teniendo a toda la comunidad de mortifagos persiguiéndolos consideró que esa rama sería bastante interesante.

¡Sí! – exclamó entusiasmado Ron – creo que yo también aprovecharé para comprarme un par de protecciones extra... la última vez que jugamos casi me mato...

Por distraerte mirando el vestido de Luna – rió Harry.

¡No fue por eso! – esas fueron sus palabras pero el color peligrosamente rojo de su cara indicaba todo lo contrario.

¿Hermione tú tienes algo que comprar? – preguntó de repente Harry después de que él y Ron dejasen de reírse.

¿Qué? – mientras ellos habían estado discutiendo ella había vuelto a viajar a Potterlandia... Merlín... esta vez estaba imaginando unas cosas... ¡y en un lugar público! Normalmente le pasaba cuando estaba sola en su casa pero... últimamente le pasaba en cualquier sitio. Todavía recordaba ese día en el que casi se le escapa un mortifago al quedarse mirando cómo Harry se movía esquivando los ataques...

¿Sigues con nosotros? – preguntó lentamente Ron.

¡Sí! – respondió casi gritando sobresaltando a sus dos amigos – tengo que comprar un par de libros...

Muy bien – dijo Harry medio asustado – después de ir a la tienda de Quidditch, iremos a la librería ¿Vale? Ahora vuelvo tengo que ir a un sitio... – se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a los baños.

Oye... ¿te cuento el regalo que le voy a hacer a Harry? – Ron aprovechó que su amigo se había ido.

Claro – Hermione se acercó más a él para que no tuviese que levantar mucho la voz por si acaso.

La novia perfecta – anunció como si cualquier cosa. Hermione sintió en ese momento que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo ¿La novia perfecta?


	2. El hechizo

¡Hola a todos¿qué tal? Espero que bien : - )

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos.

¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva historia! Espero que os siga gustando

Aio!

* * *

¿Y cómo vas a conseguir a la novia perfecta? – preguntó después de recuperarse de la "alegre noticia".

Yo me encargaré... ¡no hay problema!

¿A qué te refieres? – le miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados – No te referirás a... ¿vas a pagarle una chica? – soltó alarmada en medio del establecimiento. Varias cabezas giraron tan deprisa en dirección a su mesa que seguramente acabaría siendo el paraíso para los quiroprácticos.

Shhhhh ¡baja la voz! – se acercó más aún – además ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

Tú has dicho que le conseguirás la novia perfecta...

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver¿para conseguir a la novia perfecta de Harry voy a tener necesariamente que pagarla? Estas enferma Hermione...

¡No estoy enferma! Sólo piénsalo un momento ¡el cumpleaños de Harry es en dos días¿cómo piensas encontrarle una novia? A la fuerza tiene que ser pagándola – reflexionó llevándose las manos a la boca después de decir la última frase.

No seas tan alarmista... hay otra forma... – contestó tranquilamente casi como si estuviese comentando que mañana fuese a llover.

¿Y qué otra forma puede haber eh? – le preguntó en un susurro entre dientes – Dime Ron... ¿cuál? – sentía unos impulsos casi desmedidos por agarrar a su amigo de la camisa y zarandearle hasta que desistiese de esa idea tan estúpida.

Es muy fácil – volvió a contestar tranquilamente... tanto que Hermione tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos de arrearle un puñetazo – Sólo tengo que...

¿Qué hacéis tan juntitos los dos?

¡Harry! – Hermione se separó automáticamente de Ron levantándose de la silla en el proceso.

Cualquiera diría que os he pillado a punto de hacer algo malo... – insinuó Harry con una sonrisilla torcida mirando fijamente a Ron que parecía meditar la siguiente respuesta.

Tienes razón – suspiró derrotado – Pero no se lo digas a Luna... – de todas las respuestas que podía haber esperado el moreno esa nunca, ni en un millón de años, estaba entre ellas.

¿Qué? – parecía mantener una lucha interna... cerró los ojos para poder pensar mejor.

¿De que demonios estás hablando Ron? – Hermione se acercó a él con la clara intención de arrancarle la cabeza.

Vale, vale... ¡qué susceptibles estamos hoy! Venga... que sólo era una broma... – hasta hoy no se sabe qué suspiro de alivio fue mayor... si el de Harry o el de Hermione – Nos estábamos contando un secretito – siguió el pelirrojo dejando dinero en la mesa para pagar las consumiciones – tú no tienes la exclusividad en este asunto Harry...

Os estabais contando un secretito ¿eh? – el moreno se acercó a ellos y sonrió con picardía - ¿no tendrá nada que ver con que pasado mañana sea mi cumpleaños verdad?

¡Ah¿pero pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños? No nos habíamos dado cuenta... – respondió Hermione con ironía.

Venga va... será mejor que nos vayamos a comprar ¿Vale? – salieron los tres rumbo a la tienda de Quidditch.

Muy bien Ron, ahora que Harry no está aquí – sólo quedaba un día para la "fiesta sorpresa" y, tanto Hermione como el pelirrojo y como Luna, se encontraban en la casa de la castaña para ponerse al día de la preparación. Bueno, vale, estaban ahí los tres juntos porque Hermione y Luna estaban como locas por saber lo que iba a hacer Ron para conseguir a la mujer ideal de Harry – dime qué narices piensas hacer para hacerle ese regalo taaaaaan especial que le vas a dar.

Muy fácil – respondió como si en realidad lo fuera – utilizaré un hechizo.

¿Un hechizo¿Ronald Billius Weasly va a realizar un hechizo? – instintivamente Hermione dio un paso atrás.

¡Oye! – reclamó el pelirrojo totalmente ofendido - ¿a qué viene esa reacción?

Ronald... cariño... – interrumpió Luna – digamos que tú no eres muy bueno en hechizos... no te ofendas pero... – la pobre no sabía cómo seguir sin herir profundamente el ego de su novio.

¡Soy perfectamente capaz de realizar un hechizo! – recalcó Ron con bastante mal carácter.

Si yo no digo que no seas capaz... – comenzó a defenderse Luna – Lo que quiero decir es que los hechizos que tú haces normalmente suelen tener algún efecto secundario...

Hechizo desilusionador – siguió Hermione.

¿A qué te refieres con eso¡Si me salió bien! – se defendió.

No pudimos ver a Harry en tres días... ¡y se supone que el efecto duraba seis horas! – le respondió casi enfurecida la castaña.

Bueno, vale lo acepto... ¡pero fue un fallo sin importancia! Y no me podéis negar que fue divertido ¿eh? – durante los tres días que el hechizo desilusionador tuvo efecto, Harry se paseaba a sus anchas por todas las instalaciones del Ministerio. Varias personas juraban y perjuraban que los espíritus de algún pariente se les habían aparecido. Algunas chicas se quejaban de que cuando estaban en las duchas (esas que estaban instaladas para que los aurores pudiesen relajarse después de un día agotador), la llave del agua se cerraba de repente. Hermione decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ducharse en casa, aunque uno de esos días sintió que había alguien más en el cuarto de baño... ¡pero qué tonterías se le ocurrían! Harry nunca haría eso...

Aunque eso fuese divertido si algo falla en este hechizo te puedo asegurar que no nos reiríamos nadie – Hermione intentaba hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo. Por una parte no quería que nadie estropease el cumpleaños de su amigo y por otra parte ¿qué chica en su sano juicio iba a querer que alguien encontrase la mujer ideal del chico al que quiere¡ninguna!

¡No va a fallar nada! – protestó nuevamente Ron.

Pero... imagina que lo consigues y que desaparece a los tres días – sugirió Luna - ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Harry?

No va a desaparecer ¿entendido¡confiad en mí!

Está bien yo confío en ti – Luna había estado observando a su novio y comprendió que él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

¿Tú también Luna? – preguntó incrédula Hermione – Sigo sin creer que sea una buena idea... – estaba decidida a no aceptar ese regalo por nada del mundo pero, al ver la cara de sus dos amigos, decidió aceptar. Total que más da... de todas formas él no se enteraba siquiera de que ella era una mujer... después de tantos años seguía siendo sólo su mejor amiga. En fin, todo por la felicidad de Harry – Está bien, está bien... ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

Sí – Ron estaba eufórico ¡lo había conseguido! Nunca pensó que ella aceptaría pero... era por su bien, si todo salía como él lo pensaba todo se iba a arreglar – Mira, sólo tenemos que conocer los gustos de Harry y recitar el hechizo. Lo malo es que tienen que ser dos personas, ya sabes... para que el poder sea mayor.

¿Y?

Pues que me gustaría que tú me ayudases - ¡Lo que faltaba! No sólo iba a perder la oportunidad de tener algo con Harry si no que ahora resultaba que tenía que poner parte de ella para que se puede llevar a cabo ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir aceptar esta tontería?

Está bien – piensa en la felicidad de Harry, piensa en la felicidad de Harry, piensa en la felicidad de Harry.

¡Muy bien! Ahora sólo falta saber las características perfectas... ¡nos queda un día así que tendremos que darnos prisa!

¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – preguntó Luna.

Es fácil... una conversación entre hombres y ya está – sonrió Ron.

Oye ¿dónde tienes el hechizo? Me gustaría ir estudiándolo...

La misma Hermione de siempre – le acercó el libro – aquí tienes – se sentó junto a su novia mientras su amiga leía atentamente la página que había marcado.

Ron... aquí pone que las características tienen que ser dichas directamente por el hombre en cuestión... ¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso¿No se supone que Harry no sabe nada de esto?

¿Qué tiene que decirlo directamente¡No fastidies! – se acercó corriendo - ¡Mierda¿cómo voy a hacer eso si es una sorpresa?

Eso mismo digo yo

Oye... ¿y si le hacemos un encantamiento para grabar su voz? – preguntó de repente Luna – es fácil ¿no?

No creas... ese encantamiento sólo vale para grabar en papel – respondió Hermione - ¡un momento¡Grabar! – se levantó y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio – Podemos usar esto – les enseñó un pequeño aparato.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron Ron y Luna a la vez.

Es una grabadora – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¡Claro¿qué otra cosa podía ser? – el pelirrojo había cogido el aparato y se dedicaba a mirarlo por todas partes - ¿Cómo narices quieres que sepamos lo que es este aparato?

Vale, vale... tranquilo... es un artefacto muggle que sirve para grabar la voz, sólo hay que poner una cinta y darle a este botón – la castaña les enseñó pacientemente su funcionamiento.

Ah... vale, lo utilizaré – Ron intentó hacerse con el extraño aparato pero, justo cuando estaba a unos milímetros Hermione se lo quitó de su alcance.

No, tú no vas a utilizar nada – se lo guardó en el bolsillo – yo seré la que grabe todo – terminó con una sonrisa. Si iba a tener que soportar "fabricar" a la mujer perfecta para Harry lo menos que se merecía era saber de antemano cómo era ella ¿no? Se podría tomar como masoquismo pero es que, simplemente, ella era así; quería saberlo todo de todo.

¿En serio que quieres hacerlo? – Luna le miraba dudosa.

Claro¿por qué no iba a querer?

Por nada, por nada... Bueno, ya está todo arreglado. Ahora sólo falta que venga Harry y convencerle para que nos cuente cómo es esa chica misteriosa – Ron levantó sugerentemente las cejas un par de veces.

Si no supiera que es imposible diría que no eres tan lento como pareces – Hermione se levantó del sillón.

¡Oye¿qué se supone que significa eso?

¿Queréis comer algo? – preguntó obviando la pregunta de un indignado pelirrojo.

Por supuesto ¿cuándo no he querido? – parecía que ya se le había pasado completamente el enfado.

Muy bien, será mejor que quedemos con Harry esta tarde ¿no? – preguntó Hermione una vez hubieron acabado de comer el pastel de chocolate que había hecho.

De hecho ya he quedado con él – el pelirrojo se estaba dedicando a eliminar cualquier miga que hubiese escapado de su voracidad – A las cuatro en las Tres Escobas.

¿Puedo ir yo también? – preguntó risueña Luna.

Lo siento pero creo que ya le parecerá raro que venga Hermione – contestó Ron pensativo – le dije que se trataba de una reunión de... hombres – se encogió de hombros.

Ah bueno, pues entonces nada – sonrió Luna – pero cuando vayáis a hacer su mujer perfecta me llamáis ¿vale?

¡Por supuesto! – Ron se levantó y, antes de marcharse, le dio un beso a su novia para despedirse – Nos vemos a las ocho ¿vale?

Muy bien¡hasta luego!

Hasta luego Luna... cuando salgas cierra la puerta ¿vale? – se despidió Hermione.

Durante el camino al bar ninguno de los dos dijo nada; cada uno estaba en su mundo particular.

¡Hola! – saludo Harry que ya estaba sentado en una mesa esperando a su amigo - ¿Hermione? – preguntó una vez la vio salir de detrás de su amigo pelirrojo – No sabía que también venías tú...

¿Te molesto? – preguntó ofendida, durante todo el camino había decidido que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una tremenda tontería y se había enfadado consigo misma; ni que decir tiene que esto se tradujo en mal carácter.

¡Qué va! – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Me encanta que estés aquí con nosotros – le sonrió mientras le acercaba una silla para que se sentase.

Gracias – se sentó totalmente colorada ¿por qué estaba enfadada? Ya no lo recordaba...

Esto... – interrumpió Ron la escena - ¿qué tomamos?

Yo una cerveza – pidió Harry.

Yo un refresco – sonrió Hermione.

Vale, ahora vengo – el pelirrojo desapareció en dirección a la barra.

Y bien ¿qué tal? – preguntó Harry para romper el silencio.

Desde ayer no me ha pasado nada interesante... ya sabes, estuve viendo una película

De las románticas ¿verdad? – conocía a su amiga como la palma de su mano.

Exacto – sonrió – y después pues cené

¡Espera! Esa también me la sé... – fingió pensar durante un par de segundos - ¿cereales?

Muy bien has acertado – sonrió aún más.

¿Y qué he ganado? – se acercó casi imperceptiblemente.

No lo sé... – estaba totalmente hipnotizada por los ojos de su amigo - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Pues...

¡Ya estoy aquí! – Ron apareció de repente con las bebidas. No se dio cuenta de que su amiga le estaba asesinando con la mirada. – Y bien... ¿qué me he perdido? – se sentó entre ellos.

Nada, sólo me estaba contando lo que había hecho por la noche – sonrió Harry.

Ah... – miró directamente a su amiga que parecía controlarse a duras penas - ¿y a ti que te pasa?

¿A mí? Nada, nada... – respiró hondo para calmarse.

Bueno, entonces ¿para qué me has llamado Ron? – bebió un sorbo.

Nada... para hablar – sonrió – vas a cumplir veinticuatro años y bueno... estoy preocupado – puso la expresión más seria de su repertorio – no has encontrado aún a la mujer de tu vida y ya se te está haciendo tarde...

¿Tarde¡Pero si aún soy muy joven! Desde luego Ron... dices cada cosa... – sonrió de lado.

¡Venga! Hablemos de – miró de un lado a otro como si fuese a contar el mayor secreto del mundo – mujeres...

¿De mujeres? – miró nerviosamente a Hermione que en ese momento estaba intentando apretar disimuladamente el botón de grabar de su grabadora y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la expresión de su amigo.

Tú tranquilo... Hermione no es una chica así que no hay problema.

¿Qué? – Ante la mención de su nombre seguido de la expresión "no es una chica" hizo que ella levantase automáticamente la cabeza con una expresión digna de un colacuerno enfurecido - ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? – el ruido de rechinar de sus dientes se podía oír en quince kilómetros a la redonda.

Tranquila Hermione – Harry intentó ayudar a su amigo – lo único que quiere decir Ron es que eres tan amiga nuestra y hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que nunca hemos pensado en ti como en una... bueno, como en una chica – mala jugada... para decir eso mejor no haber dicho nada.

Esto... no le hagas caso – interrumpió Ron viendo que Hermione se iba a lanzar a ahogar a su amigo – no sabe lo que dice – rió para aligerar el ambiente.

Vale... – realmente le costaba mucho no enfadarse, comenzar a gritar y freírles a hechizos pero... bueno, estaba aquí por el bien de Harry, por el bien de Harry, por el bien de Harry... ¿por qué era tan difícil creérselo?

Perdona yo... – comenzó a disculparse el moreno.

Déjalo ¿Vale? No importa... si me veis como un chico pues me veis como un chico... no pasa nada – la rendición la mejor forma de tranquilizarse.

¡Pero si yo no creo que seas un chico! – replicó Harry – lo que pasa es que...

En serio es mejor dejarlo – le cortó nuevamente Hermione; ya no quería oír ninguna disculpa más... cada vez que él intentaba arreglarlo metía más la pata.

Esto... – Ron levantó un poco más la voz – mira... lo que yo quería saber era cómo es tu mujer ideal – siempre tan directo ¿para qué disimular cuando con una pregunta se podía resolver todo?

¿Mi mujer ideal? – preguntó nervioso mirando a todos los lados como si quisiera encontrar una huida - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ron?

Venga... no seas tímido – le dio un pequeño codazo – cuéntanoslo...

Eh... - ¿por dónde estaba la puerta de emergencia? Mmmm demasiado lejos...

Anda Harry... respóndele ya – dijo aburrida Hermione – si no se lo dices no parará en todo el día...

¿No me vas a apoyar? – susurró Harry a su amiga castaña pero, al ver su expresión, llegó a la conclusión de que antes le ayudaría Voldemort que ella – En fin – si Hermione no le iba a ayudar ya podía darse por vencido - ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? – suspiró derrotado.

¡Bien! – exclamó su amigo contento – yo te haré unas preguntas y tú sólo tienes que contestarlas; así de simple...

¿Y qué vas a hacer con las respuestas?

Tal vez conozca a alguna chica que se parezca a tu descripción... – comenzó a divagar.

Genial... - ¿Ron casamentero? Merlín... en alguna vida pasado tuvo que hacer algo muy malo.

Empecemos por lo básico – fingió pensar un momento - ¿cómo te gustan: rubias, morenas, castañas o pelirrojas? – en ese mismo momento la grabadora de Hermione comenzaba a funcionar.

¿Eh? – necesito una salida, necesito una salida – Pues... – miró directamente a sus dos amigos; ninguno le iba a dejar escapar ¿por qué le dijo a Hermione que no la consideraba una chica? Ahora estaría de su lado y le ayudaría... – esto...

¡Vamos Harry! Sólo es el color de pelo – exclamó aburrida la castaña.

Rubia – respondió sin pensárselo mucho.

Muy bien – siguió Ron - ¿y los ojos¿de qué color?

Bueno... me gustan marrones... – susurró mientras sonreía ensoñadoramente, al darse cuenta de con quien estaba, estuvo a punto de taparse la boca por lo que había dicho – No... mejor azules – rió nerviosamente haciendo que sus amigos le mirasen como si estuviese loco.

Vale... ¿y qué tal la figura? – levantó las cejas con picardía mientras que con las manos hacía florituras.

Ronald... te la estás jugando... – Hermione entrecerró los ojos y palpó su camisa dándole a entender que si seguía haciendo el idiota iba a acabar muy mal debido a un hechizo que saldría directamente de su varita.

¡Vamos Hermione! – replicó alegremente restándole importancia al comentario – Seguro que las chicas siempre estáis diciendo eso de – se aclaró la garganta para poder afinar un poco su voz - ¡ese chico tiene un cuerpo de escándalo¡menudos abdominales¡me gustaría encontrarlo en un cuarto, cerrar la puerta y...!

¡Ya! – le cortó la castaña – Bueno, vale, es cierto... pero no vamos por ahí haciendo esas chorradas ¿entiendes?

Eso está mejor – sonrió Ron – entonces... ¿te gusta que tengan las cosas en su sitio? – miró directamente a su amigo que parecía querer meterse debajo de la mesa.

Pues... sí, claro... – murmuró nerviosamente.

¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Hermione; le encantaba que se pusiese nervioso, sobre todo con este tema. Era una especie de venganza... – No te he oído muy bien – sonrió acercándose un poco más, si seguía susurrando así lo único que iba a captar la grabadora sería su respiración.

Que me gusta que tengan las cosas en su sitio – respondió derrotado.

¿Te refieres a una buena delantera y trasera? – y de nuevo vuelve Ron a la carga.

Ronald – amenazó entre dientes – Me parece bien que no me consideréis una chica – Bueno, bien, bien, lo que se dice bien no pero... ¿hay que disimular no? – pero o dejas de hacer esos comentarios o pruebo contigo un par de hechizos que tenía reservados para los mortifagos... ¿has entendido?

Vale, vale... – alzó las manos – pero di... ¿te gustan o no?

Sí – otra vez la maldita manía de susurrar cuando está nervioso.

Dilo un poquito más alto compañero... yo estoy aquí al lado y ni siquiera te he oído...

Vale, que he dicho que sí me gusta que tengan una buena delantera y trasera.

A saber lo que significa eso... para cada hombre eso es diferente... – susurró Hermione pero prefirió mantener esa opinión para ella sola.

Excelente... – siguió Ron - ¿Alguna cosilla más? – sonrió.

¿Algo más? Pues... – se sonrojó de repente – los labios... me encanta que tenga los labios bien delineados y suaves...

Vale... – al pelirrojo le costaba cada vez más esconder la sonrisilla.

¡Ah! Y que tenga un cuerpo atlético ¿eh? – ya se estaba soltando... esa era una buena señal; así tendrían bastantes detalles de la mujer ideal – y que no esté todo el día para elegir un vestido... con las chicas que he salido les importaba más el que estuviésemos presentables que cualquier otra cosa... ¡me pone enfermo!

Creo que eso es todo – concluyó Ron – seguro que conozco a alguien así...

¿Qué eso es todo? – saltó de repente Hermione, se había prometido mentalmente el no meterse en esto pero... era superior a ella - ¿y qué hay de la personalidad¿acaso no te importa que tenga la misma personalidad que un zapato? – le preguntó sorprendida a su amigo moreno.

¡Por supuesto que no quiero que tenga la misma personalidad que un zapato! – exclamó ofendido Harry – me gustaría que fuese inteligente, generosa, que se preocupe por los demás, divertida, que tenga claro lo que quiere y que no esté todo el día dándome la razón como si yo supiese la verdad absoluta – explicó de carrerilla casi sin respirar... ¿a quién le recordaban esas características?

Vaya, impresionante – interrumpió Ron un par de segundos después – Pero te falta una cosilla sin importancia...

¿Ah sí¿cuál? Yo pensé que ya la había descrito bastante bien...

Te falta decir que esté totalmente loca por ti – sonrió.

¡Es cierto! También quiero que esté totalmente loca por mí – casi exclamó. Ron no se lo podía creer... ¡estaba saliendo todo como esperaba!

Muy bien... creo que conozco a alguien que es exactamente igual a la mujer ideal que has descrito – sonrió el pelirrojo - ¿A qué sí Hermione?

¿Qué? – estaba tan ocupada peleándose con el botón "stop" de su grabadora que ni siquiera le había oído. Además estaba el discursillo de la personalidad de la chica ideal de Harry, le fastidiaba admitirlo pero parece que tenía las ideas muy claras.

Le estaba diciendo a Harry que creo que conozco a una chica muy parecida a la que ha descrito.

¡Ah sí! Que bien ¿no? – consiguió apagarla dándose un golpe contra la mesa - ¡Ay! Mira que darme en la muñeca... – comenzó a darse un pequeño masaje.

Déjame a mí... no creo que tú sola puedas... – Harry cogió su muñeca y comenzó a acariciarla delicadamente - ¿Mejor?

Sí... – los párpados de sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse debido a la tranquilidad que sentía en ese mismo instante... las manos de Harry acariciando su piel...

¿Ya has acabado? – preguntó de repente Ron – Porque si sigues haciendo eso os voy a tener que dejar solos en un reservado…

Piérdete – Hermione había abierto los ojos y salían chispas de ellos.

Vale, vale – alzó nuevamente las manos – hoy no tenemos un buen día ¿no? No será que… bueno… que tienes…

¡Ronald! – se levantó de un golpe dejando al resto de la clientela en un profundo silencio – Ronald… - volvió a canturrear - ¿recuerdas un hechizo con pajaritos? – sus labios se torcieron en una mueca casi diabólica.

Esto… - el pelirrojo se había puesto blanco y poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse de la silla.

¿Eso significa que te acuerdas? – se acercó más a él para susurrarle la siguiente parte de su amenaza – Sé hacerlo con yunques – concluyó sacando su varita.

¡Nos vemos después! – casi no le da tiempo a levantarse del todo y ya había desaparecido.

Mira que amenazarle así… - interrumpió Harry – de todas formas debería saber que tú nunca lo harías – sonrió.

¿Y quién te ha dicho que no? – torció el cuello para mirarle directamente – Tengo que irme ya nos veremos ¿vale? – dejó dinero y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡Hermione espera! – su amigo moreno se había puesto a su altura – ¿te importa que te acompañe?

Si te apetece… - sabía que no debía enfurecerse pero… después de haber oído toda la conversación de sus amigos… le costaba mucho ¿y a quién no?

Oye… escucha… lo de antes… - comenzó a revolverse el pelo – yo… no quería decir eso… ¡claro que te considero una chica! – intentaba disculparse por lo de antes.

Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te disculpes – sabía perfectamente que él no había querido decir eso… además estaba la oratoria; digamos que no era el punto de fuerte de su mejor amigo.

¿No estás enfadada? – preguntó alegremente.

Claro que no tonto – sonrió ella – Sabes que es muy difícil que me enfade contigo… - prácticamente imposible…

¡Genial! Entonces – llegaron a la casa de Hermione – mañana nos vemos ¿Verdad?

¡Por supuesto¿qué clase de mejor amiga crees que soy? – intentó parecer indignada pero una sonrisilla la delataba.

La mejor del mundo – la abrazó sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo - ¿sabes que no sería un buen cumpleaños si no estuvieras verdad?

Claro… - murmuró aún sorprendida por el abrazo.

¡Nos vemos mañana! – se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡Duerme bien! – se despidió un caminó silbando.

Hasta mañana – balbuceó ella entrando en su casa y mirando cómo la figura de su amigo desaparecía.

¡Espera un momento! – repetía una vez más Ron.

¡Pero bueno¿se puede saber a qué estamos esperando? – faltaban dos horas para la fiesta sorpresa de Harry y los dos amigos habían decidido comenzar con el regalo del pelirrojo – Si seguimos así le darás su regalo para su cumpleaños número cincuenta – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación como una loca.

Estamos esperando a Luna ¿la recuerdas? – preguntó con ironía el pelirrojo - ¿Mi novia? Dijo que quería ver cómo lo hacíamos.

La recuerdo, gracias – contestó secamente – seguro que ya la has avisado ¿no? – entrecerró los ojos ¡aún faltaba decorar el salón y traer la comida! No podían esperar más tiempo… a este paso lo único que iban a poder poner eran un par de globos y un sándwich a medio comer de Ron.

Que sí. Además – miró el reloj que estaba colgado enfrente – sólo se retrasa… ¿cinco horas? – exclamó horrorizado.

¿Cinco horas? – preguntó extrañada Hermione – Ron bonito… se retrasa veinte minutos… a ver cuándo empezamos a saber cómo se utilizan los relojes muggles…

Perdone alteza real – respondió con ironía – no todos somos tan inteligentes como su señoría – hizo una especie de reverencia.

No seas idiota – ese día había amanecido de un humor de perros. Empezando por haberse levantado una hora tarde (maldito despertador… mira que quedarse sin pilas), cuando fue a prepararse unas tostadas para desayunar se quemó con el tostador (ni que decir tiene que quedó reducido a un montón de cenizas después de un eficiente hechizo), al ir a recoger la tarta que encargó le informaron que se lo habían dado a otro cliente por equivocación (el resultado fue una bronca monumental y un cambio estratégico en las letras de azúcar… le costó mucho modificar "¡Feliz 25 aniversario de bodas!" en "¡Feliz 24 cumpleaños!"… menos mal que tenía la varita…) y ¡ahora esto! Luna llegaba tarde y las ganas de fabricar a la novia ideal de Harry se le estaban escapando. No es que antes las tuviese pero… ¿acaso alguien ahí arriba estaba jugando con su paciencia?

¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – la rubia apareció en el apartamento de Hermione – Me han retrasado en el periódico… tenía que escribir un artículo sobre los

Vale – cortó la explicación de su amiga – llevamos retraso así que… ¡manos a la obra!

Tampoco hacía falta que la cortases así ¿no? – Ron defendió a su novia.

Tranquilo… seguro que Hermione está muy estresada – miró significativamente al pelirrojo.

No estoy estresada – farfulló la castaña mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Está bien, está bien… comencemos ¿vale? Necesito una muñeca… ¿la has traído cielo?

Sí, aquí está – dejó una pequeña muñeca de trapo en el suelo delante de Hermione.

¡Perfecto! – besó a su novia en la mejilla - ¡Vamos allá! - apuntó a la muñeca – ¿dónde está la grabadora?

Está aquí – la castaña la sacó - ¿la pongo a funcionar?

Espera… primero el hechizo y después las características – sonrió – Persumm amorae realite ¡Ahora! – Hermione le dio al play. En menos de un segundo la voz de Harry relataba las características especiales de su mujer ideal – ahora la muñeca cobrará vida – sonrió Ron. Pero, claro, un hechizo de Ronald Weasly no podía salir bien a la primera… ¡por supuesto que no! El rayo de la varita dio en la muñeca sí pero… rebotó. ¿Qué a dónde fue? Pues seguramente al sitio que menos sospechaban ¿o no? Ese rayito dorado se dirigió al pecho de Hermione que lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la impresión - ¡Hermione! – fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo antes de que su amiga desapareciese entre un torbellino. Después de unos segundos todo se calmó y su amiga cayó desmayada, o eso parecía, en la alfombra - ¿Hermione? – Tanto Ron como la rubia se acercaron a ella - ¿estás bien?

¿Qué ha pasado? – una chica rubia se levantaba lentamente - ¿Qué era ese rayo?

Her… ¿Hermione? – preguntó Luna.

Me vais a desgastar el nombre… - se irguió totalmente.

Es que… estás distinta… - fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo

¿Distinta¿a qué te refieres¡pero que tonterías estás diciendo! – se acercó a un espejo y lo único que salió de su garganta fue un gritito ahogado - ¡Merlín¿Qué me has hecho? – una chica rubia, con los ojos azules, los labios perfectamente delineados y un pecho digno de un air bag le devolvía una expresión aterrada - ¡parezco una barbie!

¿Una qué? – preguntó Ron.

¡Una muñeca que tenía una cinturita, con grandes pechos y un culito respingón¡Y rubia y con ojos azules! – parecía a punto de matar a su amigo pelirrojo que estaba retrocediendo un par de pasos.

¡Yo he hecho bien el hechizo!

¡Y una mierda! – exclamó fuera de sí – Si lo hubieras hecho bien no tendría este aspecto – se señaló

Pues yo creo que estás bastante bien – sonrió el pelirrojo.

¡Te mató! – se tiró al cuello de su amigo

¡Aquí está el fallo! – dijo Luna interrumpiendo a la castaña – se te olvidó una palabra…

¿En serio? – se deshizo de los brazos de su amiga y se acercó a su novia - ¿cuál?

Inanimate – leyó la rubia – al no decir que era un objeto inanimado el hechizo ha ido contra la persona viva que estaba más cerca convirtiéndola en…

La mujer ideal de Harry – terminó Hermione por ella.


	3. Explicaciones

¡Hola otra vez! Ya sé que he tardado mucho pero… tuve unos problemas y… bueno… no podía escribir… así que… he tenido que esperar a estar inspirada. Igual no es muy largo pero… espero que os guste; aquí se explican algunas cosas…

Todo esto pertenece a JK Rowling, La Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

Espero que os guste… si no pos… se aceptan sugerencias ¿eh?

Aio!

* * *

"_La mujer ideal de Harry"_

En ese mismo momento no sabía si reír o llorar. Por muy estúpido que hubiese sido el darle a Ron carta libre para realizar un hechizo los resultados parecían ser estupendos. Su sueño se convertía en realidad… ¡era la mujer ideal de Harry! Casi podría imaginarse a su mejor amigo acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura y murmurándole al oído que estaba completamente enamorado de ella… que era su mujer ideal. Sus labios se ensancharon en la sonrisa más radiante que nadie había visto en varios años.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ron se había acercado cautelosamente a su amiga al ver que se quedaba completamente quieta. La rodeó lentamente esperando cualquier posible reacción y vio, con bastante estupor, que estaba sonriendo. ¿En qué narices podía estar pensando? Con todo lo que le había hecho ¿y sonreía? Esa no era su mejor amiga… - ¿Hermione? – Pero ella seguía en su mundo de fantasía – Tal vez sea mejor despertarla – su aspecto era bastante preocupante ¿Dónde se había visto que su amiga actuase de esa manera? Seguro que le había pasado algo malo… igual le había dado un ataque o algo por el estilo

- Ron, cariño… será mejor que la dejes – Luna se había acercado a él – y te escondas lo mejor posible…

- ¿Por qué tendría que esconderme? – no entendía nada. Si ahora mismo estaba sonriendo ¿por qué su integridad física estaba en peligro? No lo entendía…

- Ahora está tranquila pero cuando se de cuenta va a querer matarte Ronald…

- ¿Cuándo se de cuenta de qué? – nada más formular la pregunta Hermione se dio la vuelta y pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Sus ojos pasearon por la habitación, pasando por Luna y deteniéndose en su mejor amigo pelirrojo. En ese momento sus ojos, antes color miel, se oscurecieron hasta parecer negros. Todo un logro si se tenía en cuenta su reciente cambio al color azul océano. Estaba perdido - ¿Hermione? – preguntó con precaución al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- Ronald – casi gruñó. Acababa de darse cuenta de que, aunque había ventajas siendo la mujer ideal de Harry, había muchas desventajas. Desventajas que se reducían a una. Una muy dolorosa. _"Él no me quiere a mí"._ Una vocecilla en su mente le había abierto los ojos. Harry se enamoraría de la Barbie en la que se había convertido no de su amiga fiel, de aquella que había compartido tantos momentos con él, la que le había confiado ciegamente su vida, esa que le miraba con adoración. En definitiva ahora más que nunca no tendría oportunidad. Aunque era irónico que su más peligrosa rival fuera ella misma… - Me gustaría discutir un par de detalles contigo si no te importa…

- Yo… esto… - y ahí estaba la mirada y expresión que tanto temía… buscó con la mirada una puerta, una ventana, el agujero de un ratón… lo que fuese pero no encontró nada. Sólo vio cómo si su amiga brillase; le recordó a unos dibujos animados que había visto con sus amigos… unos que cuando se enfadaban se volvían rubios y tenían un poder impresionante.

- Hermione… - interrumpió Luna al ver que la aludida iba a achicharrar a su novio – será mejor que te calmes…

- Y tú será mejor que vayas poniendo un anuncio por palabras en el periódico de tu padre – respondió con los dientes apretados – así te será más fácil encontrar un novio nuevo… - extendió la palma de su mano y su propia varia salió disparada hacia ella. Al ver eso, la pareja se quedó completamente quieta – Hablo en serio – le apuntó.

- ¡Hermione! – Luna se situó entre ellos – Esto no es propio de ti… se supone que tú eres más pacifista… ya sabes… no atacas a no ser que te provoquen ¿verdad?

- ¿Y según tú él no me ha provocado? – la miró con rabia - ¿Qué más tiene que hacer para que le pueda dar su merecido?

- ¡Piensa en Harry! – soltó de repente Ron como si una bombilla se hubiese iluminado en su cabeza – Si me haces algo no podrás terminar la fiesta y se sentirá muy triste…

- ¡Es cierto! – dejó su varita y una sonrisa bobalicona atravesó su cara – tengo que prepararlo todo para que disfrute como nunca de su cumpleaños – dio un par de saltitos y se metió en la cocina.

- Menos mal… pensé que me freiría a hechizos… - suspiró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que eso funcionaría?

- Simple… porque…

- ¡Y vosotros dos no os vayáis! – apareció la cabeza de una sonriente Hermione – No os libraréis de ayudarme – y volvió a desaparecer.

- Merlín… está muy rara ¿no? – Luna miró en dirección a la cocina.

- Es el hechizo – respondió en voz baja Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven, te lo explicaré – le tendió la mano y ambos se dirigieron al jardín.

- ¿No estaréis intentando huir verdad? – la voz de Hermione llenó el tenso ambiente.

- No, sólo vamos a salir al jardín para decorarlo – respondió Ron.

- ¡Buena idea! Será un ambiente muy romántico… - se oyó una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

- Pues sí que está rara… - comentó Luna antes de sentarse al lado de su novio en el césped.

- Sí… verás, todo tiene que ver con el hechizo. ¿Recuerdas todas las características que dijo Harry?

- Más o menos sí.

- ¿Recuerdas la última?

- ¿Te refieres a que ella debía estar totalmente loca por él? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Exacto… por culpa de mi hechizo ahora Hermione está totalmente loca… bueno, más que antes – sonrió y alzó las manos al ver la mirada que le dirigió su novia – Ese era más o menos mi plan… aunque creo que se ha torcido un poco…

- ¿Cuál era tu plan?

- Bien – suspiró pesadamente, siempre pensó que no iba a llegar a explicar su brillante idea ya que seguramente todo se solucionaría antes. No había previsto que esto acabase así… - Mi primera idea fue regalarle a Harry una escoba nueva… pero, claro, él tenía la mejor así que deseché la idea. Después se me ocurrió lo de las entradas de Quidditch pero Ginny y Neville se me adelantaron. Al final estaba completamente desesperado… ¿Qué demonios podía regalarle que le gustase de verdad? Estuve tiempo pensándolo hasta que decidí visitar a Hermione para buscar consejo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – preguntó extrañada la rubia.

- Déjame continuar… así lo sabrás – sonrió – En fin, que estábamos en su casa charlando sobre lo que le iba a comprar yo y le pregunté qué le había comprado ella. Me dijo que una túnica que tenía la misma rara función que una capa de invisibilidad.

- ¡Vaya! Ese es un regalo magnífico…

- Exacto ¿y yo qué tenía? Nada… absolutamente nada… En fin, tenté a mi suerte y dejé que me explicase cómo se le había ocurrido la idea… para ver si podía… esto…

- ¿Copiarle la inspiración?

- Más o menos… dicho así suena mal ¿no crees? – su novia asintió – Bueno, el caso es que cuando oí el porqué me quedé pensando… Harry había dejado atrás su capa de invisibilidad para proteger a Hermione y ella se interpuso en el camino de la maldición de Vol… Vol… - nada, que seguía sin conseguirlo – bueno, de ya-sabes-quién. Así que de repente me asaltó una idea como un rayo. Me di cuenta de que Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry. Por eso sus regalos eran tan perfectos, por eso ese empeño en cuidar siempre de él, no era porque el maniaco ese le persiguiese para matarle ¡qué va!

- ¿En serio? – Luna ladeó la cabeza - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta? – preguntó divertida

- ¡Oye! – replicó ofendido – Que ellos son mis mejores amigos… yo siempre pensé que Hermione era así con todo el mundo… reconozco que me ha costado bastante darme cuenta de que con él era especial pero… es que yo…

- Tranquilo… sé que eres un poco… lento para estas cosas… ¡no te ofendas! – se disculpó rápidamente al ver la cara de su novio – pero no puedes negarlo… me costó bastante que te dieras cuenta de que me gustabas – ambos sonrieron.

- Lo que más me fastidia es que tienes razón – le guiñó un ojo – En fin… a lo que iba… pensé que debía ayudar a mi mejor amiga para poder, a la vez, hacer lo propio con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No lo sabes? – paró un momento saboreando ese pequeño triunfo.

- Ronnie…

- Espera… estoy disfrutando del momento – sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Hermione? – hizo el amago de levantarse.

- ¡No! – gritó totalmente asustado – No hace falta – miró hacia atrás por si había escuchado el grito – Yo te lo cuento…

- Así está mejor…

- Bueno, es que creo que Harry está enamorado de Hermione…

- ¿Y eso?

- Por su capa de invisibilidad…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Un día me dijo que jamás se separaría de ella… que antes moriría a tener que renunciar al último objeto que pertenecía a su padre… Así que pienso que tiene que querer mucho a Hermione para dejar tirada su capa ¿no?

- Eso es mucha suposición ¿no? Además seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti…

- Tal vez… - ¡mierda! Con el argumento más bueno que había conseguido deducir… pero Luna estaba en lo cierto… ¿y si a Harry no le gustaba Hermione? Merlín… en qué lío se podía estar metiendo…

- Además… él ha dicho que le gustan las rubias con ojos azules ¿no? – hizo una pausa y miró al cielo despejado - ¿Tú crees que Hermione es alguna de esas cosas?

- No… - murmuró abatido – Ahora sí que he metido la pata…

- Espera… ¿tu teoría está basada en que pasó de la capa de invisibilidad para protegerla? – No podía creer lo increíblemente lento que podía ser para ciertas cosas.

- Pues sí… ahora resulta que no debí intentar juntarlos… él no la quiere…

- ¡Pero bueno! – soltó un suspiro de resignación y le miró a los ojos - ¿qué te parece si te digo que tienes razón?

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la enfermería esperando a que Hermione y Harry despertasen?

- Claro.

- ¿Recuerdas quién despertó primero?

- Harry

- ¿Y qué fue lo primero que hizo?

- Arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar a la cama de Hermione.

- ¿Y después?

- Pues que casi nos cose a hechizos porque no le dejábamos que estuviese con ella… porque tenía que descansar… ¿a qué viene eso? – no tenía ni idea de lo que su novia intentaba decirle… si él estuviese así también se hubiese vuelto loco… aunque pensándolo bien… estuvo muy protector… cuando dormían él la abrazaba… y le susurraba cosas al oído para intentar despertarla… pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día con ella… casi no iba ni al baño… ¡claro! Eso podía significar que… bueno… que la quería más que a una amiga… O que estaba desesperado porque había sido por su culpa… - Puede ser que tuviese complejo de culpa ¿no? – frunció el ceño.

- Ron eres completamente adorable – cogió su cara con las dos manos y le besó suavemente en los labios – Cielo, eso se hace con la persona que amas… ¿o tú harías lo mismo que él? – reflexionó. Por supuesto que él habría cuidado de ella, incluso se hubiese quedado a su lado durante el tiempo que hubiese estado hospitalizada. Pero de ahí a abrazarla… o a arrastrarse para estar con ella… o amenazar a los demás con freírles a hechizos… si la cuestión era imaginarse esas escenas sólo podía aparecer una chica. Una chica rubia, con ojos azules y que ahora mismo le estaba mirando con una sonrisa que le cortaba la respiración.

- ¡Es cierto! – contentó alzó los brazos triunfante - ¡Por fin he conseguido su regalo ideal!

- Pero eso no explica que quisieras construir a su mujer ideal – le calmó - ¿Puedes explicarme esa parte?

- Claro – respondió a la vez que le cogía las manos – supongo que te habrás fijado en que todas las novias de Harry odiaban a Hermione; más que nada porque las dejaba de lado cuando tenía algún problema ¿verdad? – ella asintió – Pues pensé que si conseguía a su "mujer ideal" – hizo un ademán de comillas con sus dedos para después volver a recoger las manos de su novia – y ella se ponía celosa de Hermione, Harry al final se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos…

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Luna estaba totalmente desconcertada.

- A que si Harry conseguía plantar a su mujer ideal por Hermione, él finalmente se daría cuenta de que es a ella a quien ama – terminó su discurso.

- Increíble… - susurró Luna. Vale, el plan era una auténtica chorrada… una tontería como una catedral de grande pero viniendo de su novio… era… era… brillante. Suspiró. Pensó en decirle que hubiese sido más sencillo encerrarlos a ambos en una habitación con decoración romántica y haber esperado a que alguno diese el primer paso… Seguramente hubiese sido más eficaz. Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione por más chicas que hubiese rechazado porque sentían celos de su mejor amiga. Estaba segura de que no lo aceptaría hasta que alguien le diese un golpe en la cabeza. De hecho hubiese sido mejor haberle presentado a un chico a Hermione para que él se pusiese celoso… de repente le asaltó una duda - ¿Y si hubiese tomado el aspecto de Hermione?

- ¿Estando ella delante? No lo creo – una expresión pícara se adueñó de su cara.

- Eres peor que Fred y George – le dio un beso en la frente.

- He aprendido de los mejores – sonrió.

- ¿Y por qué has hecho que dijese que tenía que estar loca por él?

- Así se acelera el proceso ¿no? – se encogió de hombros – mientras más loca esté, más celos tendrá de Hermione… Así Harry acabaría con ella pronto.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó interesada - ¿Cómo vamos a librarnos de Miss Hyde?

- ¿De quién?

- ¿No has oído hablar de la novela?

- ¿Magia?

- No

- Entonces ni te molestes – rió – la única forma de hacer que desaparezca es que Harry le diga que no es la mujer ideal para él.

- Le matará cuando le diga eso… además espero que no tarde mucho…

- ¿Qué hacéis sentados en el césped? – apareció la figura furibunda de la renovada Hermione – Pensé que había quedado claro que debíamos ocuparnos de una fiesterilla de cumpleaños… - apretó la mandíbula – como no esté todo listo para dentro de treinta minutos lo vais a pasar muy mal tortolitos… - blandió su varia frente a ellos - ¿entendido?

- ¡Claro! – contestaron al unísono levantándose; en ese estado era mejor no enfadarla.

- ¡Pues ya estáis moviendo el culo! – entró de nuevo en casa – voy a preparar la mejor fiesta para mi Harry… - sonrió como una adolescente enamoradiza.

- Espero que esto dure poco… no creo que pueda aguantar a una Hermione chiflada – murmuró Ron – apenas podía con una Hermione normal…

- Te estoy oyendo – canturreó Luna.

- Casi puedo imaginarme la fiesta… Harry loco porque no está Hermione y la "rubia Hermione" restregándose contra él… ¿te imaginas?

- ¿Restregándose? – preguntó extrañada.

- Claro… está loca por él… lo más normal es que quiera…

- ¡Merlín! No había pensado en eso…

- ¡Es cierto! Cuando Hermione vuelva en si me matará… creo que será mejor que pongas el anuncio…


	4. La fiesta de cumpleaños

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso pero es que he estado de vacaciones fuera de España y bueno… como que no he podido escribir mucho jejejejeje. Espero que os lo estéis pasando muy bien en las vacaciones y si ya se os han terminado no os preocupéis… ¡enseguida vienen más!

¡Ah! Ahora mismo no puedo responder a todos los reviews… es que voy a salir otra vez y claro… tengo el tiempo justo para escribir un pequeño capítulo que espero os guste ¿vale? Pero la semana que viene contesto los del capítulo anterior y, si tengo suerte, los de este. ¡Espero que os guste en serio!

Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

¡Nos vemos!

Aio!

- El jardín ya está listo – anunció Ron cuando ambos entraban en la cocina. Al final decidieron que era mucho más seguro para su integridad física prepararlo todo; así no acabarían transformados en insectos - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – justo cuando entraron su amiga estaba con la cabeza metida en el horno - ¡Merlín! ¡Eres demasiado joven para cometer ese error! – el pelirrojo casi se tiró al suelo cogiendo la cintura de su amiga y apartándola de un tirón – Es mejor vivir – la abrazó mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- Ronald… - él sabía que ella se iba a enfadar por frustrar sus planes pero… no le importaba - ¿quieres dejar de meterme mano? - ¿eh? ¿acaso se había perdido algo? - ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Has estropeado mi sorpresa!

- ¿Qué? – se separó de ella para ver que llevaba una cosa en las manos. Exactamente llevaba una especie de molde para pasteles - ¿Estabas haciendo un pastel?

- No… si te parece me estaba intentando suicidar… ¡pues claro! – se levantó mientras miraba tristemente el amago de pastel – Quería darle algo hecho por mí misma… sin magia… - unas gruesas lágrimas aparecieron en su cara - ¡pero tú lo tenías que estropear! – se volvió hacía él con furia - ¡eres un patoso! – no se lo podía creer ¡estaba furiosa y lo único que se le ocurría gritarle era ese "insulto"! Desde luego… ni siquiera estando loca dejaba de ser repipi…

- Perdona… yo…

- ¡Y ahora sólo quedan quince minutos! – dejó caer el "Proyecto pastel" al suelo - ¡y tengo que arreglarme! – sin pararse a pensar en nada más subió a su habitación - ¡Limpia ese desastre Ronald! – cerró la puerta.

- Yo pensé que igual había recuperado la normalidad y ahora quería… bueno… yo… - recogió un paño limpio.

- No te preocupes… si ella estuviese en sus plenas facultades mentales te lo hubiese agradecido… pero… es que… cariño… a veces te pasas un poco ¿no? – reprimió una carcajada.

- Ya, claro – gruñó – ya veremos qué pasa durante la fiesta y luego me cuentas ¿Vale?

- Hablando de eso… vamos a tener que decirle que será mejor que se ponga un nombre nuevo ¿no?

- ¿Un nombre nuevo?

- Claro… ¿no te ves raro presentándole a Harry otra Hermione?

- Puede ser que se llamen igual ¿no?

- ¿Tú crees? Déjame pensar… ¿cuántas chicas conoces que se llamen así?

- Está bien… ninguna… cuando termine de arreglarse se lo diremos…

- ¿Decirme qué? – no había tardado ni dos minutos. Era todo un record. Se había duchado, peinado, cambiado y hasta maquillado.

- ¡Merlín! ¿cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó impresionada Luna.

- La mujer ideal de Harry no se pasa eternidades para estar lista; la mujer ideal de Harry está siempre lista para él – recitó como un robot.

- Espero que no haga eso en la fiesta – le murmuró Luna a Ron – Oye Hermione…

- ¿Sí? – mientras tanto colgaba mágicamente un par de globos verdes que tenían la misma tonalidad que los ojos del chico que tanto le gustaba.

- Creo que será mejor que te busquemos otro nombre…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre? – siguió colgando la pancarta de "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY" – A mí me gusta mucho – sonrió - ¿A ti no? – frunció el ceño. Era como estar con dos personas distintas a la vez.

- No si a mí me gusta mucho… es… diferente…

- ¿Diferente? ¿con eso quieres decir que es raro no? Vamos, que no te gusta mi nombre… - se acercó a ella con los dientes apretados.

- Lo que quiere decir Luna – se apresuró a aclarar Ron – es que a Harry no le gusta ese nombre para una chica.

- ¿No? - ¡vaya! Si a Harry no le gustaba a ella tampoco – Bueno… entonces ¿qué nombre le gusta? – preguntó esperanzada – Utilizaré cualquiera que le guste a él.

- Eh… ¿qué te parece Andie? Creo que a mi amigo le encanta…

- ¿Andie? – era un nombre demasiado vulgar para que le gustase a su hombre pero… en fin, que si a él le gustaba a ella también - ¡Hecho! Desde hoy llamadme Andie – rió.

- ¿Y el apellido? – le susurró Luna a su novio – Supongo que también habrá que cambiárselo…

- Pues díselo tú… paso de decirle que a Harry tampoco le gusta el apellido… Además cuando se de cuenta de que él no hace más que buscar a Hermione… no va a estar muy contenta que digamos…

- ¿Qué os pasa ahora eh? – puso los brazos en jarra - ¿tampoco le gustará mi apellido? - ¡Merlín! Hasta estando hechizada y psicótica era brillante – No pasa nada… me lo cambio y punto – sonrió - ¿Qué tal Potter? – dio saltitos de alegría – de todas formas pronto voy a tener que acostumbrarme a usarlo ¿no?.

- Me están dando ganas de lanzarle un hechizo… - murmuró Luna – se está poniendo un poco insoportable…

- Ni que lo digas – respondió en tono apenas audible - ¿Qué te parece Jones?

- ¿Andie Jones? Ese no parece el nombre de una bruja. Aunque si lo miramos bien… Harry Potter tampoco es lo que se dice exótico…

- Exacto – corroboró Ron sin saber que así se estaba metiendo con su mejor amigo.

- ¿No te estarás metiendo con él verdad? – se acercó a él – porque si no te cae bien puedo convertirte en una silla para que no tengas que soportar su presencia…

- Perdona… sólo estaba pensando en voz alta… - alzó ambas manos para intentar defenderse

- ¿Tú? ¿pensando? – se rió – No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan gracioso…

- La mato – susurró Ron al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Menos mal que en ese momento sonó la puerta si no a saber qué hubiese pasado.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Luna que fue corriendo seguramente para escapar de aquel ambiente tan denso que se había formado.

- Pues Harry ¿quién crees que puede ser eh? – sonó la voz divertida de la hermana de su novio - ¿O es que no habéis notado que os faltan los invitados?

- Claro… pasad – abrió la puerta y comenzaron a entrar tanto viejos compañeros de Harry del colegio como nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

- ¡Vaya! Hermione se va superando día a día – alabó Ginny.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué Hermione? – apareció una figura rubia furibunda - ¿No será la novia de mi Harry verdad? – estaba agarrando los tirantes del vestido de una sorprendida pelirroja - ¿Quieres contestar o eres muda?

- ¿Quién eres tú eh? – intentó deshacerse de ella pero era totalmente inútil.

- Genial… estoy rodeada de idiotas… ¿no sabes responder una simple preguntita bonita?

- ¿Ron?

- Será mejor que le respondas… en realidad nos haces un favor a todos – suspiró.

- Que yo sepa no es su novia ¿contenta?

- ¡Genial! – respondió contenta - ¿y tú?

- ¿Yo? – iba a darle una respuesta cortante pero, al ver la cara de rabia que tenía esa chica, decidió contarle la verdad sin irritarla – Yo ya tengo novio y es este…

- Soy Neville Longbottom – le tendió educadamente la mano pero ella ni siquiera lo miró.

- Cualquier chica o chico que no haya venido con su pareja ya puede irse por donde ha venido – gritó y todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar pensando qué le podría pasar a esa rubia tan exuberante y en por qué nadie se la volvía a llevar al manicomio – ¡Ya me habéis oído! ¡Fuera! – al instante cualquiera que no tuviese pareja, quisiese o no, estaba detrás de la puerta por la parte de fuera claro – Muy bien… - se volvió a los demás – será mejor que nos escondamos ¿no? – casi no terminó la frase y todo el mundo desapareció – Qué rápidos… me caen bien – sonrió.

- ¿Te importa que le abra yo? – preguntó Ron con cuidado – Así no se sentirá cómo si se hubiese confundido de casa ¿vale?

- Bueno – aceptó a regañadientes. Quería ser ella la que le abriese la puerta y así aprovechaba a besarle y a subirle a la habitación antes de que todos esos tontos apareciesen para destrozarle su gran momento romántico.

- Será mejor que te escondas tú también – Luna le agarró por el brazo - ¿te escondes conmigo?

- ¿Qué tal en el armario? – preguntó Andie. ¿Qué mejor sitio? Así cuando abriese la puerta para colgar la chaqueta del estupendo traje que seguramente llevaría, podría meterle por sorpresa, cerrar la puerta y… en fin, el resto para la imaginación.

- Creo que ahí no cabemos las dos. Además tenemos que estar todos juntos para que la sorpresa sea mejor ¿no?

- Claro – lo había pensado mejor y no le apetecía nada estar con Harry con esa rubia mirándoles. En ese mismo momento sonó la puerta - ¡Es él! – sin Luna no le hubiese sujetado en ese momento se hubiese lanzado a abrir la puerta.

- Tiene que abrirle Ron ¿recuerdas? – trató de calmarla.

- Claro – y Luna les aplicó a ambas el hechizo desilusionador.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se aseguraba que todo estaba listo.

- Voldemort – Ron se quedó con la mano congelada a una pulgada de la manilla - ¿tú quién crees que puede ser eh?

- Muy gracioso – abrió la puerta.

- ¡Eh! Tu no deberías haberme abierto la puerta – dijo Harry nada más poner un pie en el recibidor – A no ser que tú me vayas a dar mi beso de bienvenida y en ese caso… casi mejor que lo vayas olvidando…

- ¿Por qué? Con lo que yo te quiero… - hizo el ademán de darle un abrazo.

- Ron

- Harry

- ¡Quítate de encima!

- Es que no pude resistirme – rió con ganas.

- Uno, dos y…. ¡tres! – no apareció su amiga corriendo para darle su beso de bienvenida.

- ¿Quieres demostrarme que sabes contar o qué?

- Muy gracioso Ron… ¿dónde está Hermione? ¡quiero mi beso de bienvenida! – hizo pucheros como un niño pequeño.

- Oh… así que es eso ¿eh? Te gusta que ella te de un beso ¿eh pillín? – le dio un pequeño codazo.

- Hombre… mejor que un beso tuyo…

- Pues Luna no se queja…

- Déjate de tonterías… ¿dónde está mi chica eh? – en ese mismo momento una figura femenina emergió de las profundidades y se apretó contra él - ¡Vaya! Esto es mejor que un beso… - se sonrojó de repente – mucho mejor – susurró – aunque… esto es un poco… diferente… ¿te has puesto relleno? – preguntó sin más. Al momento se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir una barbaridad y que iba a acabar con su trasero plantado en el camino – Esto… yo…

- Si eso quieres lo haré – respondió con efusividad esa figura femenina

- ¿Quién eres? – intentó separarse pero no lo consiguió. Estaba completamente que esa no era su amiga. No era su cuerpo y tampoco su voz. Y por descontado no se sentía como siempre que ella le abrazaba… no sentía que se le cortaba la respiración.

- Soy Andie – y subió sus manos por la espalda de él acariciándole con adoración – Soy tu mujer ideal – ronroneó mientras subía la cabeza y le guiñaba un ojo.

- No creo que tú… - antes de acabar la frase se encendieron las luces y aparecieron todos sus amigos.

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos a la vez y aplaudieron - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – al parecer lo tenían completamente ensayado.

- ¡Vaya! – se sorprendió Harry – esto si que no me lo esperaba – en realidad estaba completamente seguro de que sus amigos planeaban algo parecido pero, claro, la sorpresa de que una desconocida comience a acariciarte y que te diga de repente que es tu mujer ideal pues… como que se había despistado un poco.

- Si hubiesen esperado sólo un poco más ya le hubiese dicho que no es su mujer ideal así hubiese desaparecido pero ¡no! Tenían que gritar como locos… desde luego este no es mi mejor día… - murmuró Ron mientras cogía el abrigo de Harry. Lo que sí era un verdadero misterio era saber cómo consiguió quitárselo sin que la "lapa rubia" se separase ni un segundo de él, o mejor dicho, de su cuello.

- Estáis todos – dijo emocionado.

- Claro, todo el mundo te quiere – le dijo embelesada Andie – y yo más que nadie – sonrió.

- Oye… ya que estás tan cerca de mi… ¿te importaría decirme cómo te llamas? – preguntó amablemente.

- Andie – susurró con sensualidad – o como tú prefieras llamarme…

- Ah… - no sabía por qué pero le estaba poniendo nervioso – Ron ¿esta es la amiga de la que me hablaste?

- Sí – sonrió con pesar – te dije que conocía a alguien.

- Pues que bien… - le susurró – Oye… ¿dónde está? – miró a todos los lados esperando ver a su mejor amiga castaña.

- ¿Quién cariño? – preguntó Andie sin perderse detalle del pecho de su chico. En realidad podría haberlo esculpido de memoria.

- La tarta – interrumpió Ron a su amigo antes de que metiese la pata.

- Ah… no te preocupes la traigo enseguida – se acercó a su oído – y después te enseñaré una tarta especial que te he hecho – le guiñó un ojo y se fue moviendo sensualmente las caderas.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado eh? Creo que está un poco… - pensó un poco para no parecer desconsiderado – acelerada.

- No te preocupes… se le pasará – o eso esperaban.

- Vale, mientras no me persiga a todas partes está bien. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Pero… ¿la has visto bien? – preguntó interesado Ron – Es rubia, ojos azules, labios bien delineados, está loca por ti… ¿no te suena a las características de tu chica ideal? – después de todo era su regalo ¿no?

- Eh… sí, preciosa – sonrió – pero… venga… ahora en serio… ¿dónde está Hermione? Porque… ha venido ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? – estaba anonadado. No le importaba lo más mínimo esa chica; sólo pensaba en Hermione. Tal vez no hubiese necesitado hacer ese hechizo… tal vez estos dos se hubiesen juntado sin su ayuda…

- Está con Terry terminando un trabajo – le informó Luna que apareció detrás de él. Formaba parte del grupo que "Andie" había echado así que podía usar esa excusa. Además de que tenía otro fin…

- ¿Con Terry? – tensó la mandíbula – Debería estar aquí conmigo en mi cumpleaños; dijo que estaría.

- Lo ha sentido mucho Harry, pero no ha podido dejarlo pasar – sonrió Luna con condescendencia – Dice que te verá en algunos días porque va a estar muy ocupada.

- ¿Con Terry? – casi escupió el nombre

- Sí – se encogió de hombros – supongo que no te importa ¿no?

- No… por supuesto que no… - menos mal que en ese momento apagaron las luces si no todos hubiesen visto el rostro que se enfrentó a Voldemort.

- Cumpleaños feliz – comenzó a cantarle Andie mientras se acercaba con la tarta – Ya están todas las velas encendidas – se puso a su lado – sólo tienes que pensar un deseo – con toda la confianza del mundo mordisqueó su lóbulo.

- Gracias – cerró los ojos e intentando obviar lo que estaba haciendo su acompañante, pidió un deseo. Sin que él lo supiera se estaba cumpliendo.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho que estaba con Terry? Hubiese sido mejor que le hubieses dicho que la había atrapado un mortifago o que la había enviado al Himalaya por culpa de un hechizo mal realizado y que regresaría en un par de días.

- ¿No viste la cara que puso? – preguntó contenta.

- Sí, la he visto. Por eso mismo.

- ¿Qué? Eso significa que Hermione le gusta ¿no?

- Sí y también significa que se va a quedar con Andie porque piensa que ella ya no le puede querer… ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Has emparejado a Hermione con un ex novio… ¿podrías haber pensado en otro no?

- Bueno, en eso consisten los celos ¿no?

- Sólo espero que no se enfade tanto como para emprender una relación con ella…

- No creo que sea así… ¿o sí? – preguntó al ver la expresión de su novio.

- Creo que hoy le iba a pedir que saliesen juntos… por la reacción que ha tenido al no verla… creo que la hemos fastidiado…

- Genial… sólo espero que no haga nada de lo que después se arrepienta.

- Lo hará… créeme.


	5. El final de la fiesta

¡Hola! ¿qué tal las vacaciones? ¿cortas? Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer… espero que con este nuevo capítulo os entretenga para superarlo jejejejejejeje; así de paso lo supero yo… que lo llevo fatal : - )

Bueno, lo de siempre… todo esto pertenece a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

Espero que os guste!

Aio!

- Bueno… creo que es hora de que abras los regalos ¿no? – Ron se había acercado a un desilusionado Harry que "escuchaba" a medias lo que le estaba diciendo su insistente acompañante rubia.

- Claro… - se levantó sin ganas acercándose a la montaña de regalos que estaban en le mitad de la habitación – Muchas gracias a todos – miró a la gente que había y la cantidad de regalos - ¿Falta gente no?

- Sí bueno… algunos no han podido asistir… - respondió rápidamente Luna antes de que Andie dijese que los había echado para que no interrumpiesen su cita con Harry – Pero te han dejado su regalo claro – el moreno se alegró un poco más ¡seguro que Hermione le había dejado un regalo! Nunca se olvidaría de él ¿Verdad? Ni aún estando con ese… Terry.

- Empezaré – sonrió y comenzó a destrozar papeles de regalo mágico. Cuando ya casi había acabado de abrir los regalos se encontró con las entradas de Quidditch de Ginny y Neville, una nueva escoba cortesía de un equipo que quería contar con su inestimable ayuda la próxima temporada, un nuevo detector de tenebrismo de parte de su grupo de Aurores, una extraña piedra mágica de parte de Luna… pero ni rastro del regalo de Hermione o de Ron – Oye… ¿y tu regalo? – le preguntó a su amigo que estaba mirando cómo la montaña iba desapareciendo.

- Mi regalo lo tienes prendido del cuello – suspiró con resignación – aunque creo que es un fiasco…

- No te creas… sólo es un poco incómodo tener a alguien colgado de tu cuello todo el rato pero nada más – sonrió para no herir los sentimientos de la chica rubia.

- No me importa – soltó sus manos del cuello del moreno – puedo agarrarme aquí – le abrazó por la cintura… muy cerca de donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.

- No me cabe la menor duda – murmuró Ron – Harry ten cuidado con lo que dices o a este paso se va a agarrar a otro sitio… - apoyó su cabeza en la mano derecha.

- Bueno – sonrió nervioso – sigamos – cogió otro paquete y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Iba leyendo todas las tarjetas y dedicatorias esperando encontrar aquella que ansiaba.

- ¿Has puesto el regalo de Hermione en el montón? – preguntó con cuidado Luna a su novio.

- ¿No lo habías puesto tú?

- ¿Cuándo? Si he estado contigo todo el rato…

- ¡Merlín! Además… no tengo ni idea de dónde lo ha dejado…

- Supongo que en su habitación ¿no? – Luna se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Podrías mirar? – al ver la mirada de la rubia le aclaró su petición – Creo que ha puesto el mismo hechizo en su cuarto que el que había en el cuarto de las chicas en el colegio. Con la excepción de que pueden entrar los chicos que ella quiera claro…

- Entonces se lo diremos a Harry… seguro que él puede entrar – sonrió.

- Si no ve el regalo de Hermione se va a volver loco… será mejor que subas a mirar ¿Vale? – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Está bien… pero sólo por el soborno – sonrió y abandonó el salón para ir a la habitación de su amiga.

- Muchas gracias por los regalos chicos – sonrió de medio lado Harry cuando terminó de abrirlos todos – Sois estupendos – hizo el amago de levantarse.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Andie.

- Al baño…

- ¿Te acompaño? – le miró con adoración.

- Si no te importa prefiero ir solo… no es que no agradezca tu ofrecimiento… - si esa chica estaba tan loca como aparentaba sería mejor seguirle la corriente.

- Te esperaré en la puerta – se levantó ella también y le acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Eh… gracias – no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero… bueno, mejor que le espere una rubia estupenda que un mortifago ¿no? Aunque viendo la expresión de su cara casi hubiese preferido al primero.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Luna que había bajado con un paquete perfectamente envuelto – He encontrado el regalo de Hermione.

- Está en el baño. Pero yo que tú no me acercaría… Andie está montando guardia. No creo que te deje acercarte a menos de diez metros de él – sonrió con pesar – Además… ¿has visto lo triste que está? No debí haber hecho la poción… No me lo va a perdonar nunca…

- Claro que sí, no seas pesimista. Seguro que luego te da las gracias por juntarles tonto… - le dio un beso en la mejilla – Además seguro que pronto se libra de esa…

- No sé qué decirte…

- No se va a quedar con ella Ron, hazme caso. Aunque yo le haya dicho que Hermione está con Terry no se va a dar por vencido… ya sabes lo cabezón que es ¿no?

- Seguro que va a hablar con él seriamente… - sonrió – no me gustaría estar en su lugar…

- Ni a mi tampoco… Me imagino la cara de extrañeza del pobre Terry – Luna ya se estaba imaginando la escena – Diciendo que él nunca ha vuelto a estar con Hermione y todo eso…

- Espero que esto se arregle pronto… - suspiró Ron.

- Oye ¿dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ginny que se había acercado a su hermano – Me parece raro que no haya venido… la fiesta es en su casa y ella nunca se pierde un cumpleaños de Harry… creo que ni aunque estuviese secuestrada se lo perdería – sonrió.

- No ha podido venir… no se sentía ella misma… es como si hoy se levantase siendo otra persona – contestó Ron.

- Ah… que raro ¿no? – miró a izquierda y derecha como buscando a alguien – una pregunta… ¿de dónde habéis sacado a esa chica rubia? Está como una cabra…

- Bueno, es que le gusta mucho nuestro amigo – respondió Luna – es una conocida de Ron.

- ¿Dónde conoces a esa gente hermanito? Es para no frecuentar esos sitios – sonrió – Merlín ahí viene… yo me voy – y desapareció entre la gente que estaba bailando.

- ¿Te falta mucho cielo? – le preguntó Andie.

- Un poco… - sólo llevaba unos veinte segundos en el baño – Enseguida salgo.

- Lávate las manos ¿eh? – le advirtió cuando oyó la cisterna.

- Gracias por recordármelo – alzó una ceja anonadado ¿quién se creía que era esa chica para hablarle así? – Ya he terminado – anunció al verla esperando en la puerta - ¿quieres entrar? – preguntó extrañado.

- No, sólo quería esperarte – le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante – así volvemos juntos a la fiesta.

- Gracias… - iba andando tan tranquilo cuando de repente sintió un tirón en una manga y después lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando oyó un ruido seco; algo parecido a una puerta cerrándose.

- Nada… - ronroneó con sensualidad – sólo quería estar un momento a solas contigo cariño… - sin más lo arrinconó contra una de las paredes del armario en el que lo había metido. Durante su "largo paseo hacia el salón" decidió que ya era hora de estar a solas con ese hombre que la volvía loca y tiró de él para meterle en el armario – No te molesta ¿Verdad? – sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a responder le besó en los labios. Aunque él los mantenía firmemente cerrados no se dejó amilanar y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello. Siempre imaginó que él sucumbiría a sus encantos pero… le estaba costando mucho. Cuando intentó desatarle uno de los botones sintió cómo sus dos manos hacían lo posible por no dejarla continuar. Ni corta ni perezosa se apretujó contra él hasta que consiguió que la presión de sus manos se aflojase. Lentamente comenzó a quitarle el segundo botón y con sus labios besaba cada porción de piel que quedaba expuesta. Sonrió totalmente pletórica cuando no volvió a sentir ninguna resistencia por su parte. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Al final podría demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. Estaba eufórica.

- Andie… - susurró su nombre. Le encantaba la forma en la que lo decía… Andie… La estaba volviendo loca – Yo… - rogaba porque dijese otra vez su nombre – No… - estaba alcanzando el quinto botón – No puedo… - con gentileza fue apartada del cuerpo de ese hombre hasta dejarla contra la pared – Creo que no sentimos lo mismo…

- Pero Harry… - intentó volver a besarlo arrinconándolo contra la pared como antes, como cuando le dejó desatarle uno a uno los botones – Estoy segura de que tú lo deseas tanto como yo… - se volvió a pegar contra él.

- No… - era un murmullo apagado. Aprovechó la debilitación de él para volver a la carga. No era una chica que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente. Lucharía por lo que quería, costase lo que costase – Andie… - volvió a susurrar frustrado. Esta vez ella no estaba contenta. No le gustó la forma de decirlo. No deseó que lo dijese otra vez. Ese no era su nombre… ¿qué estaba pasando? – Será mejor que lo dejes… no quiero… - se apartó de él como si fuese un volcán – Gracias por comprenderlo… - en la oscuridad sintió como él se abrochaba los botones – Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta – sintió cómo abría la puerta y su silueta recortada por la luz aparecía - ¿Vienes? – le tendió la mano. Ladeó suavemente la cabeza y sintió cómo esa "nueva personalidad" volvía a instalarse en su interior.

- ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? – le preguntó sollozando – Pensé que era tu mujer perfecta… ¡tu mujer ideal! ¡pero lo único que haces es jugar conmigo! ¡Con mis sentimientos! – comenzó a llorar – Eres un cerdo… - no estaba segura de que le pasaba. En un momento sentía que estaba con su mejor amigo y al instante siguiente se convertía en una mujer en celo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Perdona yo… - Harry se acercó a ella y comenzó a acunarla – no quiero hacer que te sientas mal… - la apretó un poco contra él – pero… creo que… que no soy tu tipo… créeme… soy un desastre con las chicas – sonrió – ahora te gusto pero seguro que dentro de un par de días te das cuenta de que soy un estúpido.

- No deberías tener esa opinión de ti mismo Harry… Eres un hombre excelente, aunque tengas tus defectos claro. A cualquier chica le encantaría estar contigo, y quien lo consiga será la más afortunada del mundo – sonrió al tiempo que escondía su cara en la camisa de él – y a mí me encantaría ser esa chica - ¿de dónde salía esa valentía tan repentina? Sabía perfectamente que le amaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada.

- Vaya… - con la mano derecha le levantó el mentón para acercarse a sus labios. Por un momento le había parecido estar escuchando a su mejor amiga haciéndole sentir mejor. Era una de las cualidades que tanto le gustaban de ella. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se apoderó de los labios de esa extraña y degustó el sabor que emanaba de ella. Parecía estar en trance, nunca había sentido nada igual. Se separó unos milímetros de ella y susurró su nombre – Hermione…

- ¿Qué? – Andie se separó de él. Había creído escuchar un nombre femenino. Uno que no se parecía en nada al suyo. La rabia y la impotencia de no ser lo que Harry buscaba se empezaba a apoderar de su cuerpo – Lo sabía… ¡sabía que no era suficiente para ti! Nunca te podré gustar ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi eh? – la verdad es que no sabía si lo estaba diciendo la misma Hermione o esa versión "mágica" creada por el grandioso hechizo de Ron.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso una chica que acababa de conocer? Sobre todo después de haberla besado – Yo… pensé que… iba bien… ¿no?

- Me has besado – dijo como si le estuviese regañando por algo.

- Sí – respondió confundido – y eso es algo bueno ¿no?

- Tienes razón – sonrió como una niña pequeña desechando de su mente que él susurrase un nombre que no era el suyo - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – se volvió a colgar de su cuello.

- ¿Qué te parece si me dejas respirar? – le preguntó medio en broma. ¿Cómo podía una chica cambiar de un momento a otro? Habría jurado que hace tan sólo unos segundos era totalmente opuesta – Vamos a la fiesta – tiró suavemente de ella.

- ¿Vamos a salir? – se apretó a su brazo.

- No lo sé – respondió aturdido. Era la primera vez que se besaba con una chica nada más conocerla. Porque casi ni sabía cómo era. Sólo que en ese momento que habían pasado juntos sintió que la conocía de toda la vida. Sintió como si estuviese completo. Pero después de unos segundos perdió esa conexión – Deja que lo piense.

- ¡Como quieras! – respondió feliz al tiempo que entraban en el salón. Al verlos a los dos tan juntos Ron escondió la cara entre sus manos.

- Sabía que pasaría… lo sabía… - negó casi con desesperación – Vamos a perder a Hermione… ¡y todo por mi culpa!

- Tranquilo cielo – Luna se había puesto a su lado e intentaba consolarlo – Seguro que no es tan malo como parece.

- Harry y Andie están en el salón cogidos del brazo y él sonríe ¡sonríe! – la miró fijamente – seguro que ya ni se acuerda de Hermione… todo está saliendo fatal…

- Todavía nos queda el regalo que le iba a dar hoy ¿no? – le guiñó un ojo – seguro que esto puede cambiar – se dirigió a Harry – te faltaba un regalo por abrir – se lo entregó sonriendo.

- ¿De quién puede ser? – sus ojos se iluminaron cuando leyeron la dedicatoria - ¡Es de ella! – se deshizo de los brazos de Andie mientras abría el regalo con impaciencia.

- ¿De quién es?

- De una amiga – quitaba con cuidado el celo para conservar el papel. Normalmente sólo lo hacía con los regalos de su mejor amiga; no sabía por qué pero los guardaba todos los años.

- ¿Y la quieres mucho? – le preguntó con rabia.

- Sí – respondió sin pararse a pensar en lo que había dicho.

- Ah… - Andie se dirigió a Luna - ¿podrías decirme de quién es ese regalo, dónde puedo encontrarla y ayudarme a hacer una coartada creíble?

- ¿Qué? – la miró asustada.

- Nada… sólo que no me gusta que se le iluminen de esa forma los ojos a mi chico… una costumbre tonta que tengo… ¡qué le voy a hacer!

- Tranquila…

- No me da la gana…

- ¡Vaya! Es muy bonito – Harry había deshecho por fin el papel de la caja y al abrirla descubrió la capa negra – Me encanta – sonrió como un niño.

- Aún no has visto todo – Ron se acercó a él para explicarle todas las ventajas de esa maravillosa capa; así por lo menos podría resarcirse de lo que le estaba haciendo a su amiga – la puedes utilizar como capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿En serio? – la miró con atención – pero son muy difíciles de encontrar – sonrió con ternura al imaginarse a su mejor amiga buscando por todos los sitios aquella capa – No hacía falta que se molestase…

- Supongo que quería resarcirse por lo que le pasó a la capa de tu padre – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- Es fantástica – susurró. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se le había pasado por la cabeza comparar a otra chica con ella. Ahora se daba cuenta. La necesitaba, la quería… Sólo tendía que hablar con Terry mañana y pedirle "amablemente" con la ayuda de la varita que la dejase en paz. Sí, ahora estaba dispuesto y completamente convencido. Sólo esperaba que ella sintiese lo mismo claro.

- ¿La capa o Hermione? – su amigo pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo.

- Ambas – sonrió – pero más la chica que la ha comprado.

- Al fin te has dado cuenta – sonrió Luna – ya era hora… pensé que tendría que darte un coscorrón… mira que eres cabezota…

- ¿Creéis que tengo alguna posibilidad?

- ¿Alguna? – preguntó Ron incrédulo – Sí… tal vez tengas alguna… - comenzó a hacerse el interesante.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

- Sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes hermano – rió.

- Ya, claro…

- Ejem… - se oyó un pequeño carraspeo.

- Mañana mismo hablo con ella – dijo entusiasmado Harry.

- Ejem – el carraspeo fue más fuerte.

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? – preguntó interesado Ron.

- ¿Hola? Estoy aquí…

- No sé… será algo especial – se avergonzó un poco – totalmente diferente a lo que he hecho antes…

- Hooooolaaaaaaa – Luna veía que la yugular de Andie se estaba inflamando y parecía a punto de estallar. Una chica enfadada y realmente psicótica daba bastante miedo…

- Chicos… - intentó que se callasen pero no había forma… ellos seguían a lo suyo…

- ¿Y si le llevas flores? – le sugirió el pelirrojo.

- Eso está muy visto Ron… Tiene que ser algo más especial…

- EJEM – nada ni caso

- Ron… cielo… - tenía que intentar avisarles ¿no? A saber lo que acababa haciendo esa chica…

- Pues no se me ocurre nada…

- Puedo pensarlo esta noche – sonrió el moreno – no creo que pueda dormir…

- ¿QUERÉIS PARAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ? – el gritó de Andie se oyó hasta en China. Al instante toda la fiesta se detuvo y no se oyó nada… hasta las moscas se habían quedado totalmente quietas.

- Os he intentado advertir… - le susurró Luna a su novio.

- ¡FUERA TODOS DE AQUÍ! – no hacía falta que lo dijese dos veces; sólo tardaron tres segundos dos décimas en abandonar la casa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó asustado Harry.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – alzó la voz - ¿Tú qué crees? ¿puede ser que estoy oyendo al chico que quiero hacer planes para declararse a otra? – se levantó enfurecida - ¡Antes me has besado! – tanto Luna como Ron miraron asombrados a un moreno totalmente avergonzado – ¡Y te estabas pensando el que saliésemos juntos! – ahora sí que quería que la tierra se le tragase – Tú – se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos – eres mío – los muebles de la casa comenzaron a moverse y la luz se encendía y apagaba intermitentemente. Tanto Ron como Luna se agarraron al sillón en el que estaban – Eres mío – repitió.

- Soy tuyo – repitió finalmente Harry dejando anonadados a sus amigos – Completamente tuyo – ambos se cayeron al suelo de la impresión ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntó Ron a su novia.

- Creo que ha hecho un hechizo…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes que Hermione es muy poderosa no?

- Eso es lo que no dejaba de repetir Dumbledore.

- Pues imagínatela completamente enfadada… su poder puede ser inmenso…

- Y ha hechizado a Harry…

- Exacto, esto se está complicando por momentos…


	6. ¿Cómo controlamos el hechizo?

¡Hola otra vez! ¿qué tal la semana? Espero que bien… y que hayáis descansado este finde… Bueno aquí os traigo otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

Todos los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leéis!

Aio!

- No hay problema… le deshechizamos y punto – le dijo Ron como si tal cosa.

- Yo creo que sí que hay un problema… - contestó Luna – un hechizo así de fuerte sólo lo puede anular la persona que lo hizo ¿y tú crees que Andie va a querer que Harry deje de estar con ella? – señaló a los dos aludidos que ahora mismo parecían estar pegados por la boca.

- ¿Y qué más podemos hacer?

- No tengo ni idea… tal vez lo mejor sea convencer a Andie… o a Harry...

- Creo que será más fácil convencerle a él – sugirió Ron – además de que le temo menos… si intento hablar con ella tal vez me acribille a hechizos…

- No será para tanto… además tú le has presentado a Harry ¿Verdad? Eres como su ídolo – sonrió la rubia – así que será mejor que hables con ella.

- Ni por todo el oro del mundo – alzó las manos.

- Pues tenemos que hacer algo ¿no crees?

Mientras los dos estaban discutiendo la actitud de las otras dos personas en el cuarto había cambiado. Más bien la postura. Seguían besándose pero esta vez, en lugar de estar sentados en una silla, estaban tirados en la alfombra del cuarto de estar. Harry se estaba posicionando encima de Andie. Los dos jadeaban en lugar de respirar, pero ni Luna ni Ron se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La camisa de él voló por los aires y la cremallera del vestido de ella comenzaba a bajarse suavemente. Sólo cuando Harry se movió bruscamente para poder bajarla del todo la otra pareja se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Más que nada porque al moverse había tropezado con una mesilla y la lámpara que había encima se había caído rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¡Harry! – Ron se acercó a ellos para apartarle de ella pero fue repelido por una fuerza muy rara - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – al buscar una explicación se encontró con la mirada de advertencia de Andie… si seguía intentando separarlos le iba a pasar algo muy malo…

Ahora que no podían interrumpirles él acabó de quitarle el vestido. Sonrió al ver el cuerpo medio desnudo de su acompañante. Con picardía miró su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarla como si fuese un precioso tesoro. Se acercó aún más a ella y acercó sus labios a su oreja para susurrarle algo. La sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula cuando fue la rubia la que le empujó quitándole de encima.

- ¡No vuelvas a decirme eso nunca! – se levantó furiosa y se le quedó mirando horrorizada.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – volvió a acercarse a ella para intentar besarla nuevamente – Te deseo y tú me deseas… ¿qué es lo que pasa de malo?

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – le acusó con un dedo – ¡No me has llamado por mi nombre!

- Claro que sí cielo… - la abrazó – Te he llamado Andie… - susurró al oído antes de bajar por su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos.

- Es cierto… - se dejó llevar y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda sensualmente – Te quiero Harry…

Esa situación se estaba volviendo insostenible… ¡Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que había más gente! Y ellos no sabían si irse para dejarles intimidad o apartar a la rubia esa. Al final optaron por la segunda opción. Sí, de acuerdo, era la más peligrosa pero… casi temían más la reacción de cierta castaña…

- ¿Queréis estaros quietos? – Luna se puso delante de ellos con los brazos en jarra – No sé si os dais cuenta pero nos estáis dando un espectáculo… ¡y no me apetece verlo!

- Te aconsejo – le replicó la rubia entre beso y beso – que te vayas si no quieres verlo…

- ¡Esta no es tu casa! – Ron intentó hacerla entrar en razón, cosa muy poca probable cuando Harry estaba intentando quitarse los pantalones - ¡Es la casa de Hermione! – al mencionar el nombre de su mejor amiga el moreno paró en seco.

- ¡Es cierto! – se apartó de la rubia de un salto subiéndose la cremallera en el proceso - ¡Hermione! – buscó su camisa y se la puso por los hombros – debo ir a hablar con ella – tanto Luna como Ron estuvieron a punto de romper en aplausos cuando Andie se puso delante de Harry interrumpiendo cualquier intento de huída.

- Ya te he dicho que tú eres mío… - se acercó otra vez a él comenzándole a besar el lóbulo de la oreja – así que te tienes que quedar conmigo – ronroneó.

- Cierto… - murmuró mientras volvía a caer en la tentación.

- ¡Se acabó! – Ron estaba harto del espectáculo así que cogió su varita y, aprovechando que los dos estaban más ocupados en otra cosa, apuntó a un jarrón - ¡Portus! – no sabía si lo había hecho bien o no… más bien le importaba poco. Tenía que hacer que Harry se apartase de ella en ese mismo instante, no podía dejar que se colgase del producto de un hechizo mal hecho. Sin pensárselo mucho le tiró el jarrón a su amigo haciendo que él lo tocase. En un instante había desaparecido. ¿Qué dónde estaba? El único que tenía esa respuesta era cierto pelirrojo que ahora mismo estaba respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó incrédula Andie - ¿Dónde le has enviado eh? – se acercó a él – Dímelo ahora mismo o te convierto en un gusarajo… - le apuntó con la varita para confirmar categóricamente su amenaza.

- Me da igual Andie – logró responderle con calma – si me conviertes en un gusarajo no sabrás a dónde le he enviado ¿no?

- Puedo aparecerme donde está él – le replicó.

- No, no puedes – respondió Luna – no tienes permiso de aparición.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! – la miró como si estuviese loca – y ahora mismo lo voy a usar.

- Si lo haces te amonestarán y no podrás volver a hacerlo en un par de años ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Claro que sí… pero si tú eres tan lista… ¿por qué dices que no tengo licencia?

- Te llamas Andie ¿verdad?

- Claro

- En el carné pone Hermione Jane Granger y tú acabas de confirmar que ese no es tu nombre… así que estarías infringiendo la ley – le sonrió.

- No sé por qué Harry es vuestro amigo – recogió su vestido y subió las escaleras - ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – gritó antes de dar un portazo.

- Buena idea cielo – la felicitó un sonriente pelirrojo.

- Gracias pero la tuya fue mejor – le dio un beso en la mejilla – por cierto… ¿dónde le has enviado?

- Creo que a su casa… no estoy seguro…

- ¿Qué no estás seguro?

- Entre todo el barullo y esos pegados como lapas no sé si realicé muy bien el hechizo… de todas formas la experta es Hermione y ya ves… cualquiera le pedía ayuda.

- Lo primero es encontrar a Harry y después ya veremos lo que hacemos ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia un chico moreno aparecía en medio de la nada. Exactamente encima de una placa de hielo rodeado por unos cinco pingüinos. Otra vez el hechizo de Ron había resultado un fiasco pero, mirándolo por el lado bueno, por lo menos se le habían enfriado los ánimos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dio una rápida ojeada a su alrededor - ¿y por qué estoy aquí? – no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho. Sólo estaba seguro de haber estado celebrando su cumpleaños, de abrir el regalo de Hermione y decidir hablar con ella mañana… no recordaba nada de un viaje al Polo Norte – Será mejor que vaya a casa… - no sabía por qué pero no le apetecía nada volver a la casa de su mejor amiga. Normalmente se moría de ganas por ir pero… algo le decía que mejor evitarla por algunos días.

- Aquí no está – tanto Ron como Luna se habían aparecido en el apartamento de su amigo – estaba seguro de que estaría aquí. Intenté concentrarme en su casa pero… también quería tirarles un poco de agua helada para que se calmasen…

- A saber dónde habrá acabado… - la rubia estaba bastante preocupada por el estado de su amigo moreno. Conociendo a su novio y viendo la situación en la que estaba por lo menos podría haber acabado en el Polo… o en un sitio peor…

- ¿En el Polo? – les informó la voz conocida de su amigo - ¿sabéis cómo he acabado allí?

- Ha sido culpa mía amigo… - reconoció Ron mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo – La verdad es que no quería enviarte allí; mi intención era traerte aquí pero es que estaba un poco nervioso…

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te he hecho para que quieras que desaparezca de ese modo? – se rascó la cabeza como cada vez que no entendía nada - ¿Te he hecho algo?

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en la fiesta? – preguntó extrañada Luna.

- Lo último que recuerdo es haber decidido declararme a Hermione – confesó avergonzado.

- Ah…

- Con eso no explicas por qué me habéis mandado al Polo…

- Una broma – contestó rápidamente Ron.

- Pues que gracia…

- Perdona – Luna se acercó a su novio y le cogió de la mano – tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – Harry parecía decepcionado – No me apetece quedarme solo en mi cumpleaños…

- Lo sentimos pero tenemos un asunto urgente que atender… nos vemos mañana ¿vale?

- Está bien… - aceptó derrotado. De todas formas parecía que no les iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Si por lo menos estuviese Hermione… ella se quedaría aunque su casa estuviese en llamas – Nos vemos mañana – de mala gana se fue a su habitación. Por lo menos así el día pasaría lo más rápido posible.

- Podríamos habernos quedado con él… ¿no has visto la carita que ha puesto? – le reprochó Ron a su novia – Me ha dado hasta pena…

- Lo siento pero tenía que hablar contigo seriamente – le paró en medio de la calle - ¿te has dado cuenta de que no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho con Andie?

- Eh… - reflexionó durante unos segundos – Ahora que lo dices es verdad…

- Eso quiere decir que cuando no está ella delante el hechizo no pierde fuerza – le informó sonriendo.

- ¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda? Se supone que le tiene que decir que no es la chica de su vida ¿no? Así desaparece la loca esa y Harry se queda con Hermione…

- Y eso pasará estoy segura… lo que pasa es que tendremos que trazar un plan ¿no?

- No, si en eso estoy de acuerdo… pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Podemos hacer que la eche mucho mucho mucho de menos.

- Para eso no necesita nuestra ayuda… dale un par de días más y se subirá por las paredes.

- Tienes razón… no necesita ayuda para echarla de menos… lo que necesita es ayuda para librarse de Andie… porque si no el hechizo cobrará fuerza y estaremos perdidos…

- ¿Y cómo vamos a mantener alejada a Andie de Harry? ¿tú sabes lo difícil que puede llegar a ser eso?

- Bueno… no sé… supongo que tendremos que vigilarla ¿no?

- ¿Todo el día?

- Nos turnaremos ¿Vale?

- ¿Y tú crees que eso valdrá para algo? Vale que Harry tenga que echar de menos a Hermione pero eso al hechizo le importa muy poco… ¡el tiene que decirle a la cara que no es su mujer ideal!

- Yo creo que valdrá para mucho…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No has notado antes que Andie le empujó porque dijo un nombre que no era el suyo?

- Sí, pensé que iba a arrancarle la cabeza… - recordó con un estremecimiento la cara que se le había puesto.

- Eso ha sido sin verla durante un par de horas… ¿crees que no podrá hacer frente al hechizo de Andie si está un par de días sin verla?

- ¿Crees que conseguirá deshacerse del hechizo que le lanzó pensando en Hermione?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó totalmente emocionada – Es tan romántico… - suspiró.

- No estoy yo muy seguro…

- Bueno… no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿verdad?

- Está bien, lo intentaremos… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

- ¡¿Qué!

- Sólo hay que vigilar a Andie esta noche… seguro que ya sabe dónde está Harry y no creo que le importe mucho caminar ¿no?

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer para que no se acerque a él?

- Tranquilo, yo me encargo… tú encárgate de Harry ¿Vale?

- Me pregunto qué estarás tramando… en fin, confiaré en ti – sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – pero ten cuidado ¿Vale?

- No te preocupes – después de guiñarle un ojo desapareció con un suave ¡plin!

- ¿Harry? – Ron había vuelto al apartamento de su amigo - ¿estás despierto?

- ¿Ron? – el moreno apareció en la puerta de su dormitorio - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cerrando la puerta con disimulo, como si no quisiera que viese lo que había dentro.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – se temía lo peor… se imaginaba a Andie pasando del permiso de aparición y yendo a la casa de su amigo para meterse en su cama.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – parecía muy nervioso – No hay nadie… además… ¿a ti qué te importa si hay alguien o no?

- Dime si hay alguien… - se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo.

- No te importa – le tapó el paso

- En serio… dime si hay alguien…

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa ese aspecto de mi vida? – alzó una ceja – antes ni siquiera querías estar en casa si invitaba a alguien…

- ¿Has invitado a alguien? – casi arrolló a su amigo. Abrió la puerta tapándose los ojos con la mano derecha… a saber lo que podía haber ahí… - ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó con precaución. Al no recibir respuesta lentamente separó un par de dedos – Pero ¿qué?

Luna se había aparecido en la casa de Hermione. Sabía que podía hacerlo porque ella le explicó que, al ser su amiga, había hecho una excepción para que se pudiese aparecer. Con un suspiro subió lentamente los escalones pensando lo que le podía decir para que no se fugase con Harry nada más llegar a la conclusión de que podría estar en su apartamento. Cuando llegó a su cuarto llamó suavemente a la puerta y no recibió respuesta. Extrañada llamó un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo me tengo que tomar esto amigo? – Ron se había quedado a cuadros cuando entró en la habitación del moreno y ahora mismo luchaba contra el impulso de ponerse a reír a carcajadas al ver el semblante del susodicho.

- Puedes tomártelo como quieras – respondió avergonzado y enfadado – pero no tienes derecho a entrar así ¿entiendes? Tienes suerte de que sea mi cumpleaños…

- Vale, vale… tienes razón, no debí entrar aquí sin tu permiso – sonrió aliviado – lo que pasa es que pensé que no deberías estar solito en el día de tu cumpleaños y vine a estar contigo… si tenías compañía pues se arruinaría nuestra reunión ¿no crees?

- Sí – recogió unas fotos que tenía esparcidas por el suelo de su habitación – pero la próxima vez no lo hagas ¿vale?

- Claro pero… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Ordenando fotos? – cuando entró se encontró con una veintena de fotos esparcidas por el suelo. Después, al fijarse un poco más, se dio cuenta de que el único nexo entre todas era cierta chica castaña de ojos marrones - ¿O creando un álbum de Hermione?

- Ya te he dicho que no te importa… es sólo que… que bueno… que la echo de menos… - se agachó para poder recoger las fotos – tendría que haber venido a mi cumpleaños en lugar de estar con ese Terry…

- Tranquilo, la verás pronto – le dio una palmadita en el hombro - ¿Qué te parece si vemos una penicula?

- Querrás decir película Ron…

- Como se diga… ¿dónde tienes las palomitas? – los dos se dirigieron al salón.

- Vaya… está dormida – cuando abrió la puerta encontró una figura femenina encima de la cama. Como no estaba muy segura se acercó para confirmar que se trataba de ella – Debe estar exhausta… será mejor que le de una poción para dormir, no vaya a ser que le de por buscarle… - apareció una pequeña botellita – menos mal que Hermione siempre guarda una en el baño… - puso boca arriba a Andie para después verter una gota en su boca – Así no se despertará en toda la noche... Una lástima que tenga efectos perjudiciales si le doy más… así podría estar dos días enteros dormida… - hecho esto bajó al salón para tumbarse en el sofá – No está de más tomar alguna que otra precaución… - y así se durmió.


	7. Un plan fracasado

¡Hola! Eh… ¿qué tal? Jejejejeje sé que he tardado mucho pero… es que la inspiración me dejó de lado… y cuando vino aproveché para poder escribir este pequeño capitulo… ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (tendré que resignarme a no haberlo hecho)

¡Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme! Y por seguir escribiéndome reviews aunque yo no tenga mucho tiempo para responderlos… intentaré encontrarlo ¿Vale? Sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero… en serio que lo intento ¡perdón!

Espero que os siga gustando…

¡Nos vemos!

Aio!

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? – Andie ya se había despertado y estaba frente al sofá en el que estaba durmiendo Luna – Por si no lo sabías esto no es una pensión – le quitó el cojín que ella tenía como almohada - ¡Despierta! – La verdad es que no estaba de muy buen humor. Le había costado un par de duchas frías despejar la mente y conseguir dormirse del todo. Se supone que así debería de haber dormido ¿verdad¡Pues no! Estuvo teniendo pesadillas durante toda la noche. Comenzaban con un romántico paseo por el parque con Harry, seguían con ellos dos escabulléndose a una pequeña cabaña medio abandonada y acababan apareciendo otra chica… una castaña… que se llevaba a su novio delante de ella. ¡Y esos sueños la volvían totalmente loca! Se despertaba y no podía volver a dormir en una hora ¡Tenía que conocer a la "amiga tan especial" que tenía! Y había decidido que la única forma era siguiéndole… por eso mismo se había levantado tan temprano.

- ¿Andie? – preguntó entre bostezos la rubia que comenzaba a despertarse por el "agradable" despertar que le había proporcionado la nueva personalidad de su amiga.

- ¿Quién esperabas que fuese eh? – se dio la media vuelta para encaminarse a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno – ¿Ron? – de repente se oyó un golpe seco y la cabeza de ella apareció en el hueco de la puerta un poco abierta – A no ser que esperases que fuese Harry… - la amenazó enseñándole un cacillo.

- Me has pillado… - respondió fastidiada, al instante siguiente recordó que estaba hablando con una psicótica - ¡esperaba que fuese Ron quién viniese a despertarme! – alzó las manos preparándose para un posible ataque – Ya sabes… como todos los días – sonrió.

- Si tuviese novio lo sabría… - murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta. Le hubiese encantado que esa misma mañana Harry la hubiese despertado. Sentir toda la noche el olor varonil que él mismo despedía, el tacto de su piel contra la suya propia, el timbre de su voz susurrándole al oído que ella era única… pero no… en lugar de eso tuvo que dormir sola con la misma pesadilla fastidiándole la noche… ¿y ahora esa se atrevía a darle envidia con la relación que tenía con el pelirrojo ese? En fin… ver para creer.

- Ya que estoy aquí… ¿qué tal si desayunamos juntas? – Luna tenía que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que pudiese con ella, para poder frustrar sus planes de acercarse a Harry. Sabía perfectamente que en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta y que iba a acabar tirada en algún almacén abandonado pero… tenía que tentar a la suerte. ¡Necesitaba que su amiga volviese de una vez!

- Claro… - Andie se volvió para mirarle directamente a los ojos – Y seguro que esperaras que yo cocine para ti ¿no¿Y qué más? – alzó la voz enfadada – Primero te duermes en mi sofá sin que te de permiso y después pretendes que te invite a desayunar… ¿me he perdido algo?

- Bueno… eso es lo que una buena anfitriona haría ¿no? – se encogió de hombros. Estaba tentando a la suerte y ella lo sabía muy bien, aunque… si había un trocito de Hermione dentro de ella seguramente no la despellejaría ¿Verdad? Claro que viendo cómo la estaba mirando en ese momento… mejor hubiese sido desaparecer de la casa y avisar a los aurores de que allí había una loca histérica. Un momento… avisar a los aurores… que idea se le acababa de ocurrir…

- Sí eso es exactamente lo que una buena anfitriona haría – coincidió con ella. Por un momento pensó que lo había conseguido cuando la siguiente frase hizo que se desvaneciese esa "nube de esperanza" – pero como no quiero serlo contigo pues… te aguantas y desayunas en tu casa – volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir cocinando su desayuno.

- Genial… - masculló. Era hora de poner en práctica su plan. Lo primero era irse de allí y dejarla tranquila – Está bien… me iré a desayunar a mi casa – se acercó más a ella y le tendió la mano – Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí – Andie lo único que hizo fue mirar primero a Luna y después a la mano que aún permanecía suspendida en el aire.

- Recuerda que no te di mi permiso – alzó una ceja en señal de desprecio – Pero yo sí que te agradezco que seas tan amable de largarte de aquí – le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- De nada – si no supiese que estaba bajo un hechizo se iba a enterar. Aunque tal vez no sería tan mala idea dejarla semi inconsciente durante unos días ¿no? De todos modos… ¿quién lo iba a notar? Claro que tendría que contar con que ella era bastante más buena en hechizos y en combates… ¡Merlín! Santa paciencia… Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y, después de suspirar con fuerza tratando de calmarse, giró la perilla.

- Perdona – de repente Andie había sacado la cabeza por la puerta en dirección a la entrada. Su voz era dulce y calmada… era como si Hermione hubiese tomado otra vez el mando de la situación.

- No pasa nada – ambas sonrieron y Luna salió a la calle – Quizá aún no esté todo perdido… - dio un par de pasos y se escondió tras un árbol que tenía un tronco lo suficientemente grande como para poder taparla – Ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que salga…

Mientras tanto Harry intentaba despertar a su pelirrojo amigo; cosa bastante difícil ya que cuando Ron estaba cansado no había forma humana de hacer que se levantase. Una vez habló con Luna sobre cómo hacía para que se levantase cada mañana… y la respuesta no acababa de convencerle… le había dicho algo que tenía que ver con darle pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello ¡y él no iba a hacer eso ni en sueños! Mejor dicho ni en pesadillas… aunque… si él fuese otra persona… una chica castaña con ojos miel… pues… no se lo tendría que pensar ni durante medio segundo… ¡Diablos! Necesitaba otra ducha helada. No estaba seguro del por qué pero esa misma mañana se había dado dos duchas seguidas… ¡a saber con lo que había soñado! Cada vez estaba peor… necesitaba hablar con Hermione ya ¡en ese preciso instante¿y si se aparecía en su casa? Tal vez aún estaba allí preparándose el desayuno vestida con su pijama de verano… esa camisola con los pantaloncitos cortitos… ¡Pero antes una ducha! Si seguía por ese camino al final ella iba a llamar a los aurores para que lo detuviesen por pervertido…

- ¿Harry? – Ron estaba despertándose lentamente. Muy lentamente. Tanto que sólo había abierto el ojo izquierdo para asegurarse de que seguía en casa de su amigo. Al ver que el sofá en el que estaba tumbado no era la cama grande que compartía con su novia llegó a la conclusión que aún estaba en casa de su mejor amigo. Después de un par de minutos abrió el ojo derecho. Fastidiado se incorporó poco a poco - ¿Harry? – volvió a llamar a su amigo para poder tenerlo vigilado. Al no escuchar respuesta comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Se quedó completamente quieto para estar atento a cualquier ruido - ¡No me digas que ya se ha ido! – horrorizado se levantó del sillón y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro – Se ha ido, se ha ido ¡se ha ido! A ver… Ronald Billius Weasly… cálmate ¿Vale? Tu mejor amigo no se hubiese ido sin avisarte ¿Verdad? Recuerda que trabajáis en el mismo sitio… ¡tiene que avisarte! – comenzó a andar más deprisa aún - ¡tal vez aún esté dormido! – casi voló al dormitorio de su mejor amigo con esperanzas renovadas. Abrió de golpe la puerta y el sol que se filtraba por la ventana totalmente abierta le dio la bienvenida - ¡No puede ser! – se sentó en la cama frustrado – Se ha largado… ¡maldición! Sabía que no debía haberme dormido ¡lo sabía! – ocultó su rostro entre sus manos soltando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro en voz baja - ¿Y ahora qué hago? – casi gritó – Un momento… ¿y si está en el baño? – justo cuando iba a girar la perilla la puerta se abrió - ¡Harry!

- ¡Ron! – ambos casi se caen del susto que se habían llevado. El moreno salía sólo con una toalla sujeta a la cintura y por el salto que acababa de dar la tuvo que recoger con las dos manos - ¡Por Merlín! Que susto me has dado… ¿qué pretendes¿acabar conmigo? – se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Lo siento… es que te estaba llamando y no me respondías – avergonzado miró al suelo – Aunque… ahora pensándolo fríamente debería de haber oído el ruido de la ducha ¿no? O por lo menos deberías haberme oído llamarte Harry… creo que todo el vecindario me ha oído llamarte…

- Pues no te he oído… - miró al techo intentando evadir la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

- ¿Tenías algún hechizo en el baño? – frunció el ceño mientras observaba cómo el rostro de su amigo comenzaba a brillar - ¿Alguno insonorizante?

- Me gusta tener intimidad en el baño Ron…

- ¿Por qué querrías tener tanta eh? – miró por la ventana para poder pensar en la respuesta. Recordó todo lo que había estado haciendo con "Hermione la rubia" la noche pasada y que seguramente había recordado que debía hablar con su mejor amiga sobre sus sentimientos… seguramente había estado pensando en lo que harían después de declararle sus sentimientos… - ¿estabas haciendo mucho ruido? – intentó contener la risa pero a duras penas lo consiguió.

- Otro comentario así y te las verás conmigo Ronald… - el brillo de sus ojos se había vuelto bastante peligroso… sería mejor dejar el tema zanjado.

- ¿Hace mucho que te has levantado? – Y ahí viene el cambio de tema.

- Hace tres largas duchas frías – Harry se tumbó boca arriba en la cama – Merlín… creo que no voy a poder aguantar mucho…

- Harry… - intentó no utilizar un tono de reprobación pero… su instinto fraternal salía a flote – será mejor que te calmes… - continuó entre dientes – Además, no recuerdo haberte visto así antes… y eso que has salido con bastantes chicas…

- Pero no era lo mismo – se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

- ¿No era lo mismo? – no sabía exactamente a qué se refería - ¡Ah! Supongo que te refieres a que ninguna te interesaba tanto como Hermione ¿verdad?

- ¿Puedo contestarte la verdad o me vas a hechizar? – ni siquiera intentó reincorporarse.

- Si tenemos en cuenta que eres mucho más poderoso que yo…

- Tal vez no te guste oír lo que voy a decirte Ron…

- Bueno, en la vida hay que oír de todo…

- Es que… No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero cada vez que… bueno… cada vez que intimaba con alguna de mis novias… pues…

- Merlín, creo que tenías razón… no quiero oírlo.

- Lo siento pero ahora tendrás que escucharme – sonrió de medio lado – Ellas siempre se enfadaban y al día siguiente me dejaban…

- ¿Tan mal lo pasaban? – no podía creer que estuviesen hablando sobre eso ¡tierra trágame! La próxima vez tendría que pensar muy mucho la pregunta que le iba a hacer a su amigo.

- No es eso… o al menos eso creo – ahora sí que se incorporó y miró a su amigo a los ojos – Siempre me decían que esperaban que algún día me diese cuenta y que ella me correspondiese…

- ¿Qué?

- Parece ser que yo pensaba en otra mujer cuando… bueno, ya sabes.

- Casi me da miedo preguntar pero… ¿en quién pensabas?

- ¿Tú en quién crees?

- ¡Merlín¿y cómo es que te das cuenta ahora eh?

- Por esta noche… no sé cómo pero he tenido un sueño en el que estaba con una rubia y el único nombre que podía repetir como un idiota era el de Hermione… en realidad parecía un sueño bastante realista…

- ¡Qué tonterías dices! Un sueño realista… - coronó tan coherente frase con una risa nerviosa.

- ¿No me estarás escondiendo algo verdad? – le miró a los ojos.

- ¡Claro que no! Así que… - y otro cambio de conversación… - ¿te gusta nuestra amiga eh?

- Es algo más que eso Ron – se puso de pie y le dio la espalda para que no viese la cara que ponía – La deseo y la amo como jamás he hecho antes.

- ¡Qué bonito! - ¿Y por qué demonios no se había dado cuenta antes¿eh? Así se hubiese evitado el desastre ¡Andie nunca hubiese existido! Y él le hubiese regalado un equipo de protección completo para el Quidditch ¡pero no! Él tenía que darse cuenta ahora… ¡Qué vida más injusta!

- No te burles ¿quieres? – rebuscó entre los cajones para elegir la ropa que iba a llevar al trabajo aún sin dirigirle una mirada a su amigo - ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo o vas a ir a casa a cambiarte?

- ¿Qué tal si desayunamos juntos y después me acompañas a casa a cambiarme? Así ahorramos tiempo ¿qué te parece? - ¿Dejarle solo¿Solo para que la loca esa le encontrase y consiguiese violarle en medio de la calle? Ni loco…

- Como prefieras… así no estaré solito – sonrió el moreno - ¿Qué te apetece desayunar? – preguntó mientras se vestía.

- ¿Tortitas? – algo bueno tenía que sacar de todo esto ¿verdad?

Luna seguía esperando detrás del árbol a que Andie saliese de su casa. Llevaba una media hora esperando y todavía no había dado señales de vida ¡Y tenía hambre! Su estómago se lo había recordado un par de veces… la última vez parecía habérselo recordado a ella y a los vecinos de la siguiente manzana.

- Buenos días señorita – un niño se había acercado a ella al oír el "ruidito" de su estómago - ¿tiene hambre?

- ¿Hambre¿por qué me preguntas eso? – respondió colorada sin dejar de mirar a la casa de su amiga.

- El ruido de su estómago nos ha asustado a mis amigas y a mí.

- ¿En serio? – rió nerviosa. La próxima vez que Andie le echase de su casa iba a pasar por la despensa para coger algo para comer.

- No se preocupe, mi madre me ha dicho que tenemos que ser amables y ayudar a los pobres – abrió su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsita – Con esto tendrá suficiente para pasar la mañana… si después se pasa por el parque le daremos más.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy pobre?

- No tiene comida y está vestida con harapos… - musitó el niño con vergüenza. Luna llevaba sus queridos pendientes de corchos y un vestido de mil colores agujereado porque decía que tenía calor y así el color de su piel ahuyentaría a los snorlacks.

- Eh… - ¿debería decirles a esos niños que era una bruja? Mejor no… no quería añadir más cosas a la futura lista de Hermione sobre los motivos para matarla – Muchas gracias – aceptó la bolsita que le ofrecía el niño - ¿Tú tienes para comer verdad?

- Tranquila… Elisabeth repartirá su almuerzo conmigo – sonrió – Por cierto… mi nombre es James.

- El mío Luna

- Es un bonito nombre – el chico se despidió con la mano e hizo ademán de marcharse cuando se quedó mirando a la entrada de la casa de su vecinita con un gesto de extrañeza - ¿Quién es esa señora que sale de la casa de Hermione? – todos los niños del barrio se llevaban tan bien con ella que le llamaban por su nombre de pila – No sabía que tenía una amiga tan rara… - se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus otras dos amigas.

- Te tengo… - Luna desenvolvió el bollo que estaba en la bolsa y comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras seguía a Andie por la calle sin que ella sintiese ni una sola vez que la estaban siguiendo – Seguro que va al trabajo de Harry… creo que no va a poder llegar… - cuando su futura presa llegó a un callejón en el que no se veía ni a un alma levantó su varita e hizo un par de florituras con ella – espero que no me castiguen por hacer esto… - al instante aparecieron un par de "dementores". En realidad eran un par de capas oscuras que se movían solas… pero eran bastante aterradoras como para hacerse pasar por unos auténticos.

- ¡Dementores! – gritó Andie quedándose estática en el sitio. En menos de cinco segundos aparecieron dos hombres con una capa cubriéndoles el rostro. Intentaron encargarse de ellos pero desaparecieron casi en el mismo instante en el que habían aparecido ellos dos - ¡Socorro!

- Tranquilícese señorita, no pasa nada – esa voz… ¡ella la conocía! Por Merlín… no me digas que… - ¿Está bien?

- ¿Cómo quiere que esté bien si me han atacado dos dementores? – así que era una bruja… en tal caso tendrían que llevársela.

- Será mejor que venga con nosotros… la protegeremos no se preocupe…

- No estoy preocupada – sostuvo ella - ¿tengo que ir con ustedes? – soltó fastidiada.

- Lo siento mucho pero sí – uno de los aurores, los hombres encapuchados que habían venido, la cogió con delicadeza de uno de los brazos.

- Está bien… iré.

- ¿Su nombre por favor?

- Andie… Andie Smith…

- Su nombre me suena…

- ¿De verdad? Tal vez nos conocemos… ¿cuál es el suyo? – dado que sólo conocía a los amigos de Harry sería una enorme suerte que se hubiese encontrado con uno de ellos ¡genial!

- Neville Longbottom

- ¿Tú fuiste uno de los invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry verdad?

- Sí – ahora sabía de qué le sonaba la voz ¡era la loca que les echó de un grito de la casa de Hermione! Debería haberla dejado con los dementores…

- ¿Me vas a llevar con él?

- Lamentablemente no trabajamos en el mismo departamento, pero… supongo que si tienes suerte podrás verle… - cuánto lo sentía por su pobre amigo.

- ¡Entonces voy con vosotros! – casi se los lleva a los dos a rastras.

- Me lo imaginaba… - Luna no sabía dónde meterse… había conjurado a los dementores para que los aurores la mantuviesen alejada de Harry por un día o así pero no se había dado cuenta de en qué parte lo hacía ¡estaban en su distrito¡Maldición!

- La próxima vez tendré que fijarme un poco más… - de no ser porque le hubiesen descubierto ya estaría dándose de golpes contra la pared más cercana – Tengo que avisar a Ron…

- Si llegamos tarde será culpa tuya Ron… - Harry estaba esperando a que su amigo terminase de vestirse para ir a trabajar.

- Te he dicho que no tardo na… ¡Ah! – justo Luna se había aparecido a su lado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado Harry.

- No, nada… es que me he resbalado y me he golpeado contra la mesa… - se volvió hacia su novia y bajó la voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo es que… - le relató todo el plan que había trazado y su final – así que he venido a avisarte.

- ¡Genial¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- Mantenla alejada de Harry… yo intentaré sacarla de ahí ¿vale? – le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

- Somos patéticos haciendo planes…


	8. Todo depende de él

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que es raro decirlo en febrero pero… esto… ¡feliz año! Jejejejeje sí que suena raro sí… bueno, en fin, que ya he escrito otro capítulo… me ha llevado un montón de tiempo pero… nada, que aquí está. Espero que os guste…

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (me encanta esto de pegar y copiar)

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias : - )

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Ron? – Harry miraba confuso a su amigo; llevaba varios minutos inspeccionando detenidamente cada rincón del despacho - ¿Crees que habrá algún mortifago escondido ahí? – preguntó cuando le vio abrir desesperadamente los cajones – no recuerdo que haya ninguno tan pequeñito.

- Bueno… nunca se sabe lo que puedes encontrar en tu despacho ¿no? – se encogió de hombros – imagínate que te encuentras una loca en ropa interior esperándote… - al fin y al cabo no era una pregunta tan tonta ¿no?

- ¿Y eso es malo? – se sentó tranquilamente en su sillón.

- ¿A qué te refieres eh? – le miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¡acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de Hermione¡por Merlín que este amigo suyo no tenía remedio!

- Sólo quiero decir que eso es mejor que encontrarme a Lucius esperándome con la varita en alto ¿no? – encogió los hombros - ¿qué pensabas que iba a hacer con una loca en ropa interior? – rió intentando alterar un poquito más a su mejor amigo.

- Nada… - cerró la puerta y le encaró – y más te vale no hacer nada… - le amenazó al tiempo que se sentaba en su propia mesa y comenzaba a revisar la montaña de papeles que alguien le había dejado.

- Mientras esa loca no sea Hermione no tienes nada que temer – abrió una carpeta – Por cierto… estoy deseando que llegue la hora del almuerzo…

- ¿Tú también tienes hambre? Pensé que yo era el único…

- ¿Tienes hambre? Pensé que te habían bastado mis tortitas… Me refería a que después iré a hablar con ella… - sonrió como un niño ilusionado - ¿Qué crees que me dirá? – apoyó su cabeza en sus manos – Espero que me corresponda… si no voy a tener que secuestrarla para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Seguro que te dice que no eres su tipo – contestó con sarcasmo – seguramente cree que eres peor que Malfoy…

- Pero qué gracioso es mi amigo… - comenzó a revisar la carpeta pero lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y más vueltas al mismo pergamino - ¿Sabes qué? – Ron levantó la mirada de su montaña de papeles – Creo que voy a ir ahora mismo a hablar con ella – se levantó ilusionado – Será mejor que no me esperes en lo que queda de mañana… - antes de salir por la puerta se volvió nuevamente a su amigo – tal vez no vuelvas a verme hasta mañana…

- Sí, sí… lo que tú digas… - volvió su vista al papel que tenía en frente – Dice que no le espere hasta mañana… ¡y un snorlack! Se supone que tengo que vigilarle… - masculló al tiempo que cumplimentaba diversos datos con su pluma – La verdad es que ni siquiera debería haber salido solo… sobre todo teniendo a esa loca por aquí… - jugueteó con el tintero - ¡un momento! – se levantó casi como un histérico - ¡se acaba de ir¡se acaba de ir¡y ella está por aquí¡Demonios! – como una exhalación salió del despacho en busca de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me tenéis aquí retenida? – preguntaba por enésima vez Andie mientras resoplaba con impaciencia - ¿qué más queréis que os diga eh? Ya os he contado lo que pasó. Yo iba por la calle tan tranquila cuando aparecieron los dementores, yo grité y vosotros aparecisteis… ¿qué parte es la que no habéis entendido eh¡Ah sí! No habéis entendido que YO soy la víctima…

- Eso lo tenemos claro – respondió cortante Neville – pero lo que no sabemos es por qué ellos te atacaron… ¿has hecho algo que pueda enfurecerles? – si él mismo fuese un dementor ya le habría dado el beso… ¡aunque eso le hubiese hecho vomitar!

- ¿Me lo estás preguntado en serio? – al ver la cara de su acompañante se apresuró a contestar – Por supuesto que no hice nada… ¿crees que me encanta encontrarme con ellos¡Pues estás muy equivocado! Preferiría encontrarme con otra persona en un callejón oscuro – claramente estaba pensando en cierto moreno que casualmente trabajaba cerca de esa oficina de interrogatorio…

- Está bien… creo que ya está todo – Neville leía una y otra vez los datos revisando que no se le había olvidado nada. La verdad es que estaba intentando retener a esa rubia peligrosa para que no se acercase a Harry pero… después de tenerla dos horas sentada en esa silla poco más podía hacer.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? – le preguntó con veneno en la voz - ¿o prefieres hacerme más preguntas? Sólo te falta preguntarme si duermo desnuda – ante la mención de esas palabras Neville hizo lo que cualquiera en su situación hubiese hecho… ponerse colorado por supuesto - ¡Qué mono! – sonrió ante la cara de su salvador – Como me has salvado te lo diré… - se acercó a un asombrado moreno – nunca uso nada para dormir… sólo mi sonrisa… - le explicó sensualmente.

- Esto es todo – se separó rápidamente de ella y cerró la carpeta con su declaración – puedes irte cuando quieras.

- Todavía no… quiero que me lleves hasta donde está Harry… - protestó como una niña pequeña – dijiste que lo harías….

- Nunca he dicho eso – respondió con tranquilidad… o por lo menos lo intentó ya que Andie se había levantado y ahora mismo le estaba mirando con odio en los ojos – O por lo menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho…

- ¡Pues yo sí que lo recuerdo! Así que será mejor que me lleves hasta donde está ¿correcto?

- Correcto – bajando la cabeza abrió la puerta dejando paso libre para que saliese… ¿Desde cuando le daba miedo una chica que no abultaba más que Ginny? La respuesta era simple… desde que sabía que ella estaba loca; completamente loca.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Luna una vez que ambos salieron – Vine en cuanto me enteré de que te habían atacado los dementores… una chica tiene que estar al lado de su amiga cuando la necesita ¿Verdad? – ese comentario lo único que gano fue un par de miradas incrédulas.

- ¿Sois amigas? – preguntó con duda Neville… esa chica era la cosa más insoportable que se había podido echar a la cara… ¿cómo demonios iba a ser amiga de Luna?

- ¿Qué pasa¿no puedo tener amigos o qué? – preguntó con fastidio Andie – Aunque la verdad es que esta no es mi amiga – pasó de largo - ¿vas a llevarme dónde está Harry o no? – se paró furiosa con los brazos en jarras.

- Claro… - Neville iba a dar un paso cuando la rubia le paró con una mano.

- ¿Te parece mal si la llevo yo? – preguntó con inocencia Luna – Así veo a Ron…

- Supongo que no… - respondió Neville seriamente, aunque por dentro estaba saltando de alegría… ¡le iban a quitar de encima a esa loca peligrosa! Aunque lo sentía por Luna – Si a ella no le importa…

- Me da igual mientras alguien me lleve ¿de acuerdo? – necesitaba estar con él desesperadamente… tenían que acabar cierto asuntillo…

- ¡Entonces decidido! – dijo Luna alegremente - ¡vendrás conmigo! – la cogió del brazo derecho y se encaminaron en dirección contraria. Neville les iba a decir algo pero… decidió que ella sabría lo que estaba haciendo así que se dirigió silbando a su oficina.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacer todavía aquí? – Ron acababa de llegar al departamento de Hermione y se encontró con Harry delante de la puerta con el brazo en alto y sin atreverse a llamar.

- No sé si entrar…

- No seas tonto… antes siempre la interrumpíamos y no nos importaba que se enfadase ¿no? – le dio un pequeño empujón – si quieres llamo yo por ti…

- No creo que haga falta tanto… yo puedo hacerlo – siguió en la misma posición intentando mover la puerta con la fuerza de su mente.

- Déjame decirte que así no vas a conseguir nada…

- Sólo un momento ¿Vale? No todos los días le vas a decir a la mujer de tu vida que estás enamorado de ella ¿no? – suspiró nervioso – Tal vez será mejor escribirle una carta y así tanteo el terreno… - iba a darse la vuelta cuando su amigo le detuvo.

- ¿Estás seguro que tú eres el gran conquistador que ha salido con no se cuántas chicas? – le miró extrañado – Permíteme que lo dude…

- ¡No era lo mismo! – protestó – Creo que no voy a poder decirle nada antes de lanzarme a besarla… tengo que estar lo más tranquilo posible… ¡tengo que controlarme!

- Desde luego… lo que hay que oír… - Ron apoyó su espalda en la puerta - ¿necesitas algo para tranquilizarte?

- ¿Un pantano lleno de tila? – rió nerviosamente… nunca antes de había sentido así… eso sólo confirmaba lo mucho que la quería – Si ella me dice que no siente lo mismo… ¡me volveré loco! – se frotó el pelo con saña – mejor dicho… me moriré…

- Merlín… casi prefería al anterior Harry… ese que no estaba enamorado de nadie… - sonrió con condescendencia.

- Querrás decir el que no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado ¿verdad? – escondió su rostro en sus manos – No sé qué voy a hacer…

- Usa ese valor de león que tenías en la escuela – se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es muy fácil de decir ¿Verdad? Sobre todo después de que Luna se te declarase…

- Algún día dejaréis de echármelo en cara ¿Verdad? – bastante avergonzado se sentía ya… no había tenido el valor suficiente de decirle que la quería… ¡tuvo que ser ella la que se lo confesase! Pero él daría el paso definitivo para pedirle que fuese su esposa…

- ¡Se acabó! Ahí voy – se enderezó y se puso frente a la puerta que aún bloqueaba Ron – le voy a decir todo lo que siento y que ella decida…

- ¡Así me gusta campeón! – aplaudió disimuladamente a su amigo – Ahora entra ahí y… - no pudo acabar la frase porque alguien había abierto la puerta. En esos mismos momentos estaba tirado de espaldas encima de Terry Boot.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo encima mío? – Terry se retorcía debajo del pelirrojo intentando quitárselo de encima - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no eres mi tipo? – se quejó – Eso y que pesas una tonelada…

- ¡Tú tampoco eres mi tipo! – Ron se levantó apoyándose en el estómago de Terry que aún intentaba recuperar el aliento – y no peso tanto… sólo estoy cachas…

- Lo que tú digas – con mucho esfuerzo se incorporó - ¿y qué queríais a parte de aplastarme? – se limpió el polvo del trasero – porque eso ya lo podéis tachar de la lista.

- Qué gracioso – masculló el pelirrojo mientras pensaba qué podía hacer para dejarle más plano que un pergamino.

- Busco a Hermione – interrumpió Harry entrando en la sala

- Pues ya tenemos algo en común – los dos le miraron extrañados – me refiero a que buscamos lo mismo… Hermione no ha venido hoy a trabajar y pensé que estaría enferma. Pensaba ir a su casa a ver si podía prepararle algo o hacerla estar más cómoda… así que si me dejáis pasar… - pasó limpiamente al lado de Ron pero al intentar hacer lo mismo por el lado del moreno éste le paró con un brazo - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo primero es que Hermione no está enferma – le dijo con total convicción – si lo estuviese me habría llamado para que YO la cuidara – recalcó el pronombre – y lo segundo es que será mejor que no intentes acercarte a ella ¿entiendes Boot?

- ¿Y eso? – le miró desafiante - ¿acaso es de tu propiedad?

- Hermione no es propiedad de nadie – le respondió secamente.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… - le atajó - ¿acaso es tu novia? – a eso sí que no tenía respuesta… sobre todo si no había hablado con ella sobre ese tema – lo sabía – al no recibir ninguna respuesta pensó haber ganado la discusión.

- ¿Acaso lo eres tú? – preguntó Ron colocándose al lado de su amigo.

- No, pero lo fui.

- Nosotros hemos sido, somos y seremos sus mejores así que nosotros cuidaremos de ella – le informó Harry – así que será mejor que te quedes trabajando Boot.

- La verdad es que no me apetece mucho… prefiero ver a Hermione… este trabajo no es lo mismo sin tenerla cerca… - les dedicó media sonrisa.

- Yo creo que deberías volver al trabajo…

- ¿Me estás amenazando Potter? – le preguntó. ¿A alguien más le recuerda a una pelea de gallos?

- No que va… yo sólo lo decía porque tu jefe está detrás de ti…

- Eso no me lo voy a tragar ¿sabes?

- Señor Boot será mejor que vuelva al trabajo – se oyó la potente voz del jefe de departamento – ahora que la señorita Granger no está necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…

- Yo iba a ver si se encontraba bien señor Whiters – intentó disculparse.

- Sus amigos ya le han informado de que irán ellos así que ya no tiene excusa… nos queda un largo día por delante…

- Haz caso a tu jefe Terry – le recomendó Harry con una sonrisa – Nosotros iremos a visitar a Hermione y le daremos recuerdos de tu parte. ¡Hasta luego! – ambos amigos se encaminaron a la salida.

- Será posible… - Terry volvió a entrar en su despacho totalmente derrotado.

- ¿No es raro que no esté en el despacho? – preguntó Harry de inmediato – Si estuviese enferma nos habría avisado ¿verdad? – estaba preocupado, muy preocupado – Ayer no se presentó en mi cumpleaños y hoy no ha venido a trabajar… ¡mierda! No le he preguntado a Boot qué estuvieron haciendo ayer los dos juntitos…

- Tal vez Hermione haya decidido tomarse un par de días de vacaciones ¿no? Últimamente ha estado trabajando mucho y creo que se merece un descanso… - por no mencionar que ahora no se sentía ella misma.

- ¿Sin decirnos nada? No lo creo…

- No te preocupes… seguro que la vemos pronto ¿no? – o eso esperaba… si seguía tardando tanto en volver a ser ella él tendría que huir por todos los lugares del mundo para que no le alcanzase…

- Voy a ir a buscarla – dijo con firmeza – y no intentes detenerme – le dijo a su amigo que parecía hacer el amago de una protesta.

- Está bien… pero primero tendremos que pasar por el despacho para decirles que nos vamos ¿no? – como le miraba extrañado se apresuró a explicarse – yo también voy contigo… después de todo es mi mejor amiga y estoy preocupado por ella – tampoco quería dejar a Harry solo por supuesto.

- Está bien…

- Será mejor que vayamos por aquí – le indicó el camino más largo para volver a su despacho – creo que en el departamento de pociones ha habido un escape… - explicó con inocencia.

- Está bien – se encogió de hombros. Todo eso se le había ocurrido por si acaso esa loca de Andie estaba por ahí suelta y se le ocurría ir a su despacho. Si ellos tardaban en llegar probablemente acabaría aburriéndose y yéndose a casa. Con lo que él no contaba es que Luna la había llevado por el mismo camino que ellos. De hecho… ahora mismo estaban frente a frente.

- ¡Harry! – gritó eufórica Andie mientras estiraba sus brazos para atraparle en un gran abrazo - ¡te he echado de menos! – comenzó a darle pequeños besos por toda la cara.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el moreno intentando quitarse a esa loca de encima.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? – preguntó haciendo un puchero – Seguro que sí… - presionó sus labios contra los de él. Harry intentó apartarse pero poco a poco cayó en el hechizo. Suavemente comenzó a dar forma al beso que estaban compartiendo.

- ¡Cómo han podido encontrarse! – Ron forcejeaba con Andie intentando quitarla del regazo de su mejor amigo – Si yo he cogido el camino más largo para que no se tropezasen…

- Creo que hemos hecho lo mismo… - le dijo abatida Luna mientras miraba la escena… sabía perfectamente que no iban a poder separarlos.

- Podrías ayudarme ¿no? – esa escena era digna de una foto. Harry y Andie estaban pegados por la boca mientras que Ron intentaba por todos los medios tirar del brazo izquierdo de la rubia para poder separarlos.

- No va a servir para nada y tú lo sabes… - el pelirrojo maldijo y se separó sin haber conseguido que se moviese ni un milímetro - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- No tengo ni idea – contestó Ron impotente – Ya se me han acabado todas las ideas…

- ¿Y si dejamos que sigan juntos? – preguntó de repente Luna.

- Perdona por la pregunta pero… ¿estás loca? – miró asombrado a su novia.

- Bueno… Harry iba a buscar a Hermione ¿Verdad?

- Sí, estaba preocupado… creía que estaba enferma o algo parecido.

- Y eso es porque no la ha visto en un par de días… dejemos al destino que trabaje algo ¿no?

- No sé si será una buena idea… si terminan lo que parecen estar empezando Hermione nunca más volverá a aparecer…

- Tendremos que hacernos a la idea, no podemos estar pendientes toda nuestra vida de que no se encuentren por la calle…

- ¿Te rindes?

- No… sólo digo que tenemos que confiar en Harry… creo que lo superará.

- Ella le ha hechizado – dijo como si eso disculpase la actitud de su amigo.

- Lo sé… pero tenemos que intentarlo… eso y mirar a ver si en algún libro hay algún hechizo por si acaso…

- Está bien… me fastidia pero tendremos que hacerlo así…

- Lo único es que creo que tendremos que llevarlos a casa de Hermione… ¡menudo espectáculo! – Harry tenía a Andie acorralada contra la pared del ascensor besándola con pasión mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda perdiéndose en su trasero. Ella gemía mientras intentaba por todos los medios desabrocharle los botones.

- Espero que no nos equivoquemos…

- Tranquilo… yo creo que lo conseguirá… - apuntó a un jarrón e hizo un pequeño traslador - ¿Cómo hacemos que lo toquen?

- Así – sin mirar mucho Ron acercó el jarrón a la parte baja de la espalda de Harry y bastaron un par de segundos para que Andie lo tocase. Ahora mismo estaban los cuatro en la casa de Hermione – Espero que funcione…

- Yo también – se separaron de ellos y antes de irse Luna se volvió para informarles de dónde se encontraban - ¡Bueno os quedáis en casa de Hermione! – en cuanto oyó el nombre de la mujer que tanto quería Harry se separó como un rayo de Andie.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? – preguntó desorientado el moreno.

- Estabas besándome – Andie volvió a acercarse a él con la clara intención de seguir donde lo dejaron.


	9. Cómo concluyó todo

¿Besándote? ¿y por qué narices iba a estar yo besándote a ti si ni siquiera sé quién eres? – preguntó Harry al tiempo que la apartaba de él.

¿Sabes que eres muy malo Harry Potter? – se volvió a acercar sensual y lentamente – tal vez tenga que castigarte... – sonrió de medio lado mientras aprovechaba que el moreno parecía dispuesto a que no se acercarse para poder acorralarle contra la pared - ¿te gustaría eso?

Probablemente a ti no te gustarían las consecuencias... – esa loca le estaba poniendo de los nervios... ¿de dónde narices había salido y por qué tenía ese nudo en el estómago?

Vamos cielo...

¡No me llames así! – gritó como un histérico.

Me encanta cuando te enfadas... ¡Merlín! No te puedes ni imaginar cómo me estremezco... tal vez deberías acercarte un poco y comprobarlo por ti mismo...

¿Dónde estamos? – sería mejor cambiar de tema... desde luego a esta chica no parecía poder pararle nada...

¿Eso acaso importa? Estamos solos y tenemos todo el día por delante... – dio un paso más y consiguió atraparlo contra la puerta del comedor – y toda la noche...

Me estás poniendo nervioso...

Ese es el primer paso... – lentamente se acercó a la mejilla del chico al tiempo que esquivaba la mano derecha que intentaba pararla - ¿no quieres que te bese? – deslizó suavemente sus labios bordeando su oreja - ¿eso es un no? – sonrió al escuchar un suspiro por parte de su acompañante.

Creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto... – pero la mente se le nubló y lo único que podía ver era una diosa frente a él. Con hebras de oro que enmarcaban su rostro y una sonrisa capaz de alumbrar la galaxia entera... hay que decir que cuando el chico es hechizado se vuelve demasiado empalagoso... Él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo ¡estaba con la mujer perfecta! Era inteligente, cariñosa, seductora, parecía saber exactamente qué es lo que quería en cada momento... ¡Merlín! La quería para él... la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas...

¿Qué tal si vamos a un sitio más cómodo? – se alejó lentamente de Harry y le ofreció su mano.

Donde tú quieras... – respondió totalmente embobado mientras recogía su mano con total adoración y la besaba lentamente. Andie sonrió y le guió escaleras arriba sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos ni una sola vez.

Y yo te repito que no deberíamos haberles dejado solos – volvía a decir Ron mientras terminaba su enésimo círculo alrededor de la mesa de su oficina.

¿Por qué dices eso? Estoy completamente segura de que Harry podrá con ese hechizo...

¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

Venció a ya-sabes-quien...

Con la ayuda de Hermione ¿Verdad?

Cierto

¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

¿Que si no está con Hermione no vale para nada su poder? – le miró extrañada la rubia.

¡No quiero decir eso! Me refiero – se sentó derrotado en una silla – que ella también es muy poderosa por si no te habías dado cuenta...

Lo he tenido en cuenta. Pero se supone que Harry está muy enamorado de ella ¿no?

Se supone que sí

¿Entonces dónde está el problema?

Bueno... tal vez... lo consiga... ¡no lo sé!

No te preocupes cielo. Dentro de nada estaremos frente a ellos y seguro que Hermione acabará dándote las gracias.

No sé por qué pero no estoy yo muy seguro de eso...

Ya hemos llegado – sonrió Andie y encendió la luz del dormitorio - ¿te gusta? – sonrió traviesa al ver cómo Harry miraba todo con los ojos como platos.

¿Hermione? – balbuceó sin quererlo. Habían entrado en su habitación. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, por las paredes estaban colgados varios cuadros del colegio en los que aparecían los tres sonriendo. En una de las mesillas había un cuadro de ellos dos frente al lago...

¡¿Hermione?! ¡¿de quién estás hablando?! – gritó tan fuerte que le hizo dar un respingo. De repente un aura resplandeciente se formó en torno a ella dotándola de un aspecto fantasmagórico. Harry, lejos de sacar la varita o asustarse, se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto... – dijo cuando comenzó a sentir los labios de él en el cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos.

Mientras las manos de Harry recorrían suavemente la espalda de Andie sus labios parecían querer apreciar el sabor de cada centímetro de su cuello. Era tan suave... su aroma era indescriptible... era como si miles de flores hubieran ofrecido su olor para que un pobre mortal como él se embriagase de su aroma... Únicamente se oían pequeños suspiros por parte de ambos y susurros apremiantes. Los nombres de ambos se fundían en el ambiente ya bastante caldeado. Oír su nombre de los labios de su amada era lo más cerca que iba a estar del cielo... estaba completamente seguro. Le encantaba cómo esos dientes casi apretaban su labio inferior cuando lo pronunciaba... ¡Merlín! Ese gesto le volvía loco... no podía contenerse... la apretó contra sí para que sintiese toda la excitación que sentía al tenerla junto a él... Esos labios que siempre le aconsejaban o reñían depende de la ocasión... ese rostro que le acompañaba desde que se despertaba hasta que dormía ¡y aún así seguía con él!... esas manos que tantas veces le habían ayudado a levantarse o habían tirado de él para divertirse... esa risa que tantas veces había conseguido que le acompañase...

Hermione – volvió a susurrar pero Andie no pareció darse cuenta ya que estaba más concentrada en las caricias que ahora Harry estaba proporcionando a su pecho aún cubierto – Hermione – pronunció al tiempo que su mano derecha comenzaba a buscar ese terreno prometido debajo de la ropa de ella – Hermione – era la única palabra que su cerebro podía procesar al besar una y otra vez los labios de su acompañante.

Shhhhh – le silenció Andie – Ahora no hables – le recostó en la cama y se posicionó encima de él sonriendo con picardía. Uno a uno fue desatando los botones soplando en cada trozo de carne expuesta para comprobar cómo el vello respondía a esa caricia tan especial erizándose. Lentamente, mediante pequeños besos depositados en todo el pecho, le sacó la camisa. Deleitó su vista con el espectáculo que tenía en frente. Los ojos antes verdes de su amante, se habían transformados en oscuros pozos de deseo. Sin apenas darse cuenta Harry había cambiado la situación apresándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Si esa fuese su futura cárcel no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Lo único que pudo escapar de su garganta fue una pequeña risa.

Harry no podía creer que tuviese tanta suerte... ¡estaba con la mujer que más había amado en su vida! Y ella le correspondía... por supuesto que lo hacía... esos suspiros no podían confirmar otra cosa. Quería ver la perfección que tapaba esas estorbosas prendas. Poco a poco le fue despojando de los botones de su vestido para poder dejar a sus manos viajar por toda la geografía de su cuerpo desnudo. Cada suspiro que arrancaba de ella conseguía que su mente se nublase aún más. Llegó a pensar que se trataba de un sueño del que jamás querría despertarse... Hermione... Hermione... Hermione... Sus labios querían abrirse para llamarla... para disfrutar de su nombre mientras sus manos disfrutaban del placer de recorrerla una y otra vez... Hermione... Te quiero... Hermione...

Hermione – susurró al buscar refugio en su cuello – Te quiero.

Yo también – oyó la bendita respuesta que tanto tiempo había esperado. Sonriendo subió hasta su labios para capturarlos en un beso febril. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que una extraña luz aparecía, ni cuando una parte de la anatomía de ella desapareció, ni siquiera cuando sus hebras doradas se transformaron en miel. No podía ver nada más allá de lo que siempre había deseado - ¿Harry? – ahora el tono de voz en lugar de ser sensual o lento, se había convertido en casi un chillido - ¿Qué está pasando?

¿Qué? – se levantó rápidamente para poder ver la expresión de ella. Los ojos miel reflejaban confusión y tristeza pero también anhelo - ¿Qué sucede? – No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hace sólo dos segundos estaba compartiendo su alma con la mujer de su vida y ahora estaba intentando separarse de él.

Quítate de encima por favor – pidió Hermione con el corazón en un puño. No podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado. ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había encontrado a Harry besándola encima de su cama! Y el vientecillo que corría por su piel parecía indicarle que estaba en ropa interior mientras que él tenía el torso desnudo y los pantalones a medio desabrochar. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas... lo último que recordaba era estar preparando la fiesta del cumpleaños de Harry... ¡no que estuviesen preparando esa clase de fiesta! Aunque hay que decir que no lo desagradaba en absoluto por supuesto...

¿Estás bien? – Aunque no entendiese nada de nada le preocupaba ella por encima de todo ¡Acababa de decirle que le quería y ahora actuaba como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Creo que sí – se incorporó en la cama e, instintivamente, se tapó con su vestido que estaba tirado en la cama – Pero no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí... – comentó totalmente avergonzada.

No sé a qué te refieres exactamente – decir que estaba desubicado no hubiese sido exacto del todo...

Tú... yo... aquí... besándonos... - ¿esa su imaginación o cada vez hacía más calor?

¿Y? – le alentó a continuar.

¿Cómo que y? – pareció despertar de su sueño – y que me gustaría saber qué está pasando... ¡eso es todo!

Tú me has traído aquí, tú me has empezado a besar y a quitar la camisa y tú me has ayudado a quitarte el vestido... ¿eso es lo que querías saber?

¡No! Eso es más que evidente – respondió entre jadeos – Yo quiero saber qué es lo que pasó antes de eso.

Me subiste hasta tu dormitorio – como si lo hiciese todos los días se levantó para ponerse la camisa y atarse el pantalón – Pero ya veo que fue un error ¿no?

Yo sólo recuerdo haberte preparado una fiesta para tu cumpleaños... y después está todo borroso.

No pasa nada Hermione... será mejor que lo dejemos y ya hablaremos mañana cuando estés más despierta – sin darle tiempo a responder ni a explicarse salió de la habitación dejándola sola. En su defensa había que añadir que no estaba por la labor de pensar en esos momentos...

Así que piensa que se puede dejar a Hermione Jane Granger con la palabra en la boca ¿eh? – mascullaba mientras se levantaba y mantenía el equilibrio para ponerse el vestido - ¡Harry James Potter vuelve inmediatamente aquí! – gritó desde la puerta al ver cómo el cabello del aludido desaparecía por un recodo de las escaleras - ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

Yo creo que por hoy sí – respondió asomándose y medio segundo después había desaparecido con un suave ¡plin!

¡Será...! – Inspiró hondo para calmarse y recitar un hechizo. Un segundo más tarde se encontraba frente a él mirándole con una mezcla de hastío y burla - ¿a que no recordabas este hechizo?

Por favor Hermione... – casi le rogó – ahora mismo no puedo pensar ni nada... ¿no lo puedes entender?

Te doy una hora – se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones del apartamento del moreno – Y si necesitas más tiempo no hay problema... yo te espero aquí sentada – le miró con una sonrisa y cogió una revista - ¿Corazón de Bruja? No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas... Es todo un descubrimiento... – comenzó a ojearla sin esperar una respuesta por parte del moreno que estaba mirándola atónito.

Está bien... veo que no me queda más remedio... – resignado subió a su habitación para darse una ducha bien fría... o mejor cuatro seguidas... Comenzó a andar pero llegó a la conclusión de que era mucho mejor aparecerse directamente en el baño. – Mira que es testaruda... – masculló al abrir el grifo del agua fría – ¡debería estar pensando cómo recuperar la memoria! Y ahora me viene con esas... ¡con que no recuerda nada! – se metió debajo del chorro - ¡Pero si ha estado persiguiéndome desde la fiesta de mi cumpleaños! – un pequeño flash pasó por su mente trayendo consigo la imagen de una seductora rubia - ¡Merlín! – debería ir ahora mismo abajo y decírselo todo a Hermione... pero antes... la ducha.

Por su parte la castaña no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Recordaba vagamente haber accedido a realizar un hechizo con Ron para fabricar el regalo a Harry. Pero no sabía de qué se trataba... conociendo a su amigo podría ser cualquier cosa. Se levantó del sillón y se puso a dar vueltas a la sala para poder aclarar sus ideas... sus padres le decían que para que su cerebro consiguiese funcionar mejor debía estar todo su cuerpo en movimiento. Sabía que era una tontería pero por lo menos se relajaba considerablemente. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza y no conseguía recordar nada de nada... únicamente un insistente fogonazo blanco y unas ganas enormes de encontrar a Ken... ¡a saber quién era ese! Mientras más se esforzaba en recordar algo más se empeñaba su cerebro en mostrarle las últimas imágenes registradas en la memoria.

Si al menos supiese por qué ha pasado todo esto... – susurró en voz alta mirando por la ventana - ¡Morgana bendita! – gritó cuando, al darse la vuelta inocentemente, se encontró frente a un Harry con el cabello mojado y envuelto en una toalla que jadeaba por haber salido a toda prisa de la ducha bajando los escalones de cinco en cinco.

Perdona por asustarte – logró decir en cuando el aire se quedó un rato en sus pulmones – Tenemos que hablar.

¿Es tan urgente que no has podido vestirte adecuadamente? – preguntó con el amago de una sonrisilla. Después del episodio anterior volver a verle con el torso desnudo no iba a ayudar a su cerebro a dejar de mostrarle lo que había pasado... y también lo que hubiese pasado si no lo hubiera interrumpido...

Es muy urgente – contestó totalmente serio y se sentó en el sofá invitando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo – Es sobre lo que ha pasado antes...

Te escucho – el corazón le latía violentamente y en lo único que podía pensar era en echarse encima de él y quitarle esa toalla que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña...

Bueno... comencemos diciendo que el día de mi cumpleaños no acudiste a mi fiesta...

¿Qué yo hice qué? ¡Por supuesto que fui a tu fiesta! Vi cómo abrías mi regalo y dijiste que te gustaba.

Debes de haberlo imaginado...

¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

Está bien... está bien... Recuerdo haberme encontrado con una rubia despampanante. Vamos, el regalo de Ron...

Eso sí que no lo recuerdo...

Resulta que estaba loca y no hacía nada más que perseguirme a donde fuera... ¡si me estuvo esperando a que saliese del baño!

¿En serio? – que ella recordase fue ella quien le esperó a la salida... y la última vez que se miró al espejo no era rubia... ¿o sí?

Después me encerró en un armario y... bueno... - ¿cómo continuar sin acabar diciéndole que primero le siguió el juego porque pensaba que era ella y después paró por lo mismo? – No llegó a pasar nada ... pero no fue porque ella no estuviese interesada...

Ya, claro... – exactamente no le estaba escuchando del todo... ahora se recordaba a ella misma acorralando a Harry en un armario oscuro.

Es cierto – se defendió sin darse cuenta que su acompañante estaba despistada – Al día siguiente me siguió hasta la oficina y después de insistir me llevó a tu casa... una cosa llevó a la otra y... – su rostro podría servir perfectamente de anuncio en una carretera – bueno... el caso es que ella cambió de repente y se convirtió en ti - ¿hubiese sido mejor decirle que cambió porque se declaró? Tal vez... pero es que hoy no se encontraba muy valiente que digamos...

¡Merlín! – se levantó de golpe al entender que ella era esa rubia histérica - ¡Ron! – ahora lo recordaba todo... ¡iba a matarlo! Se encaminó furiosa a la puerta para encontrarse con ese pelirrojo que seguramente seguiría desternillándose de risa junto a su novia.

¡Espera! – antes de que ella tocase el pomo de la puerta él la detuvo - ¿qué has comprendido? ¿y qué demonios tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?

Pues... – se le presentaba un dilema: podría quedarse con Harry contarle todo y con suerte poder reanudar lo que habían dejado pendiente o ir a casa de Luna para matar a Ron. ¿Difícil elección cierto? Así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en su lugar; se volvió a sentar al lado de Harry – Mira, en resumidas cuentas, Ron quería regalarte la chica perfecta según la descripción que nos diste en el bar y...

¿La descripción que os di en el bar? – Ahora lo entendía todo... estaba claro el por qué de tanta preocupación por su bienestar... ¡si sólo hubiese dicho en ese momento que la chica perfecta para él estaba frente a sus ojos no hubiese pasado nada de esto! Desde luego...

Sí, esa. El hechizo consistía en dotar de vida a una muñeca para que fuese tu mujer ideal – al ver la cara que ponía el moreno agregó rápidamente – no sé exactamente qué es lo que estaba pensando Ron pero era así... – sonrió para disculparle, un gesto totalmente espontáneo – Así que imagínate lo que puede salir de un hechizo hecho por ese pelirrojo... En fin, que se le olvidó una palabra y el hechizo acabó dándome de lleno. Me convertí en una rubia pechugona loca...

Andie...

Exacto

Así que tú eras Andie ¿no?

Yo era Andie – respondió desanimada.

¿Y lo que ella hizo es como si lo hubieses hecho tú verdad? – no sabía por qué pero cada vez estaba más contento.

Más o menos sí.

Tú me encerraste en el armario.

Se podría decir que sí...

Tú me subiste a tu habitación.

Técnicamente...

Y tú me desnudaste...

No del todo – le salió la risita histérica - ¡además tú no te quedaste parado! Ni cuando me convertí en mi misma... – ahora era el turno de ella de ponerle a prueba – por cierto... ¿tú sabes cuándo me convertí en castaña de nuevo?

¿Yo? Pues no lo recuerdo la verdad... – debería salir de ahí corriendo pero... estaba vez sería valiente... o eso esperaba...

¿Seguro que no?

Probablemente recuerde algo...

No te lo calles...

Creo que cuando te quité el vestido y tú ronroneaste – vale, se lo iba a decir pero podría disfrutar un poco ¿no?

¿Qué yo ronroneé? – se acercó a él despacio - ¿En serio?

Por supuesto, yo estaba ahí... Hiciste un ruidito parecido a este – terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y le acarició suavemente la espalda haciendo que ella ronronease de gusto – Igualito – sonrió

Vaya... así que fue en ese instante... – le recorrió con la mirada haciendo que a Harry se le erizara el vello por los futuros acontecimientos - ¿seguro que no fue al decir algo en concreto? – se acercó a su cuello y lo recorrió con sus labios.

¿Dije algo? – cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de su caricia – No parece propio de mi en esos momentos...

¡Serás! – se apartó de él e hizo el amago de coger un cojín que estaba situado detrás de ella. Antes de llegar una mano detuvo su muñeca derecha. Finalmente se quedó quieta estirada hacia atrás apoyada en la mano izquierda mientras que Harry agarraba su cintura y permanecía casi encima suyo. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue soltar una risa traviesa.

Creo que era algo parecido a – se acercó a su oído y le susurró sensualmente – Te amo – le regaló un beso antes de mirarla a los ojos.

Más o menos recuerdo eso – sonrió y le besó tiernamente en los labios – Yo también te amo – susurró mirándole a los ojos.

Instantes después un vestido y una toalla se encontraban en el suelo de la sala.

¿Qué pasó después de esta escena? Que le sucedieron un número indeterminado de veces más. A los dos días siguientes, es que tenían mucho que decirse claro, Hermione decidió que ya era hora de visitar a su tan querido amigo. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se encaminó a su casa.

¿Quién es? – le saludó una voz somnolienta cuando llamó a la puerta ¿había mencionado que eran las cinco de la mañana?

Soy Hermione – contestó contenta.

¡¿Hermione?! – Ron abrió totalmente la puerta y se le quedó mirando como si estuviese frente a un fantasma - ¡eres tú!

Por supuesto... ¿quién esperabas que fuese? – le miró ceñuda.

¿El lechero? – respondió con falsa inocencia buscando mentalmente una salida para no recibir ninguna represalia por parte de su amiga.

Sólo venía a darte las gracias – le estrechó en un abrazo.

¿Seguro? – todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando y no había descartado del todo el tema de la venganza por supuesto.

Por supuesto – sonrió – ahora tengo que irme... Harry me estará esperando – soltó una risita traviesa.

¿Eso es todo?

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte que yo sigo siendo la que le ha dado el mejor de los regalos – sonrió como desde hacía dos días - ¡Adiós!

Sin ninguna represalia... impresionante – Ron cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se encaminó a su habitación – Será que por lo menos uno de nosotros ha madurado – se metió lentamente en la cama y, para aprovechar que estaba despierto, se volvió a su derecha para despertar sutilmente a su novia - ¿estás despierta cielo?

Más o menos – Luna encendió la lámpara - ¡¿quién es usted?! – gritó saltando dos metros fuera de la cama. Frente a ella estaba la más perfecta imitación de un Ken.

¿Hermione vengativa? Jamás...


End file.
